


La renaissance d'un clan en 10 actes

by Lulu_folle



Series: La vie ninja [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Sasuke a toujours parlé de reconstruire son clan. Il n'a juste pas la même notion de clan que Sakura. Et il va très vite s'apercevoir que son épouse à une ambition digne d'une Uchiha. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Bien que le pire soit très relatif.





	La renaissance d'un clan en 10 actes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Voici une petite crack-fic que j'ai imaginé en me disant que c'était pas avec une seule gamine que Sasuke allait reconstruire son clan.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Acte I : La négociation**

Sasuke aimait bien rentrer à la maison. Pour se reposer, voir sa femme, sa fille, prendre un bain chaud… C'était un temps de paix, et d'harmonie. De calme dans sa vie tumultueuse. Enfin, ça l'était. Parce que sa vie venait de prendre un virage à 180° qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde prévu. Assis dans son salon, Sasuke se demandait comment sa vie avait bien pu prendre un tel tournant. Dans tous les cas, la faute en revenait assurément à Naruto. Obligé. Quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la vie de l'Uchiha, ça venait forcément de ce crétin de blond.

\- Bien, des questions ? Fit Sakura, interrompant son époux dans sa réflexion.

\- Euh, répondit très intelligemment l'un des ninjas d'élite de Konoha.

\- Parfait, on va donc pouvoir y aller, s'enjoua la rose.

\- Euh, si ! Intervint Sasuke alors que Sakura commençait à déboutonner son chemisier.

La rose haussa les sourcils, mais laissa retomber ses mains… Gardant son chemisier à moitié ouvert.

\- C'est, euh… pratiquement, qu'est-ce que tu entends par… ça ? Demanda Sasuke en englobant d'un geste vague le graphique et les schémas dispersés sur la table de la salle à manger.

Sakura le regarda d'un air impénétrable avant de soupirer profondément.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, commença-t-elle avec patience.

Voilà une approche qui plaisait mieux à Sasuke.

\- Tu es le dernier des Uchiha, correct ?

Sasuke opina du chef.

\- Tu souhaites reconstruire ton clan, correct ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'un seul enfant va être suffisant à cette tâche ?

Sasuke resta immobile et muet.

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord, poursuivit Sakura. Selon cette étude…

La rose extirpa une pile de feuilles du foutoir encombrant la table de la salle à manger.

\- Et en prenant en compte que nous avons une trentaine d'années, en bonne santé, remplis de gamètes viables, nous pouvons encore avoir facilement une demi-douzaine d'enfants. Et jusqu'au double si besoin.

Error 404 déclara le cerveau de Sasuke.

\- Euh, douze enfants ça fait un peu beaucoup non ? Finit-il par marmonner. Et puis, tu ne peux pas passer les douze prochaines années continuellement enceinte…

\- Il faut ça, voir bien plus pour reconstruire ton clan. Je pense même qu'il pourrait être utile de faire appel à des mères porteuses.

L'impression terrifiante de n'être considéré que comme un taureau reproducteur traversa l'esprit de Sasuke.

\- Non, ça c'est totalement hors de question, protesta avec véhémence l'Uchiha.

Sakura lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Tu ne mets vraiment pas de cœur à la tâche !

\- Tu voudrais vraiment me voir coucher avec tout un tas d'autres femmes pour faire revivre mon clan ? Attaqua Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Protesta Sakura. On serait passé par insémination artificielle !

L'image du taureau reproducteur repassa dans l'esprit du brun.

\- Bref, c'est hors de question, trancha Sasuke, de même que nous ayons plus d'enfants que tous nos amis réunis !

\- Bien, bien, quel serait le nombre idéal pour toi ?

Maintenant, Sasuke avait l'impression de choisir des légumes…

\- Euh, un ou deux de plus...

Sakura se mit à lui faire les gros yeux.

\- Mais je ne suis jamais là, protesta Sasuke. Tu as déjà élevé Saradai seule, il est hors de question que tu fasses ça avec une douzaine d'enfants !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été définitivement rappelé à Konoha ?

Sasuke grimaça, il ne se faisait pas aux derniers ordres de Naruto. Il était plus efficace loin du village. Il ne méritait pas d'y rester après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Mais tous ses arguments n'avaient été d'aucune efficacité face au blond. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à avoir une stratégie d'enfantement avec Sakura… Sasuke se dit que cette discussion devait sans doute servir à le faire payer pour ses années d'errance et de connerie.

\- Mais c'est dangereux d'avoir des enfants après trente-cinq ans, tenta Sasuke.

Les études de médecine de Sakura lui permirent de démontrer en long en large et en travers qu'à moins de complications, ce n'était pas un problème.

\- Donc, je reprends, combien ? Fit Sakura.

Acculé, Sasuke ne put que se mettre à cogiter. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu refuser d'avoir d'autres enfants. Mais en vrai, s'il pouvait être là, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir d'autres enfants avec Sakura. Mais pas douze, ça c'était hors de question.

\- Trois ? Proposa-t-il.

Un tout les trois ans, le petit dernier vers trente-huit, raisonnable, clair…

\- Six, contra Sakura.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard effaré, étaient-ils vraiment en train de négocier comme des marchands de tapis ?

\- Quatre ? Tenta Sasuke.

Un tous les deux ans, ça restait raisonnable.

\- Cinq, répliqua la rose.

\- Ça ne risque pas de faire trop d'écart avec Saradai ? Risqua Sasuke.

Sakura sembla réfléchir à l'argument.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai problème. Mais il est vrai qu'il serait perturbant que nos petits-enfants soient plus âgés que nos enfants.

Sasuke se retint de faire remarquer qu'il trancherait en petits morceaux le premier qui oserait avoir des pensées impures envers Saradai. Mieux valait ne pas avertir Sakura de ses intentions pour mieux massacrer le prétendant. La rose se tapota la lèvre, songeuse.

\- Va pour quatre, décida-t-elle, nous rediscuterons d'un numéro six dans huit ans. Et déciderons de cela en fonction de mon état de santé.

Et l'état de santé de Sasuke il ne comptait pas ? Hein, parce que qui allait passer des après-midis à quatre pattes, à les porter sur son dos, à les faire sauter en l'air, à les entraîner, à les embrasser, à leur faire des câlins, à les border le soir, à chasser le monstre sous le lit, à leur donner de l'amour… Tout à sa rêverie, Sasuke sursauta quand sa femme vint s'asseoir soudain sur ses genoux. A poil.

\- Bien, et si nous attaquions le numéro deux ? Chuchota-t-elle enjôleuse.

_Uchiha_

**Acte II : L'annonce**

C'est un joyeux bordel qui régnait chez Ichiraku en cette fin de février. Forcément , profitant d'une soirée tranquille, et de la présence du Kazekage, Naruto avait décidé de faire une fête à tout casser.

\- Et donc c'est là que…

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- File-moi…

Vers le milieu du repas, Sakura parvint à attirer l'attention de l'assemblée (en fracassant la table, sous les protestations de Naruto et Choji).

\- Sasuke et moi allons avoir un nouvel enfant, annonça fièrement la rose.

La suite ne fut qu'un concert de félicitations, des piaillements excités et de viriles claques dans le dos de l'heureux géniteur.

_Uchiha_

La situation se compliqua le lendemain quand Saradai confronta ses parents au petit-déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que voir ta mère enceinte va être la norme pour les dix prochaines années, marmonna Sasuke. Là au moins t'auras eu la surprise.

Le brun avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que Sakura attendait bel et bien un enfant. Après tout, il l'avait à peine vu enceinte de Saradai.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda l'adolescente.

\- On ne peut pas encore savoir, c'est trop tôt. Et ta mère veut garder la surprise de toute façon.

\- Et maman va venir petit-déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Vu les bruits qui émanaient des toilettes, ça m'étonnerait, répondit Sasuke.

Saradai lui lança un regard impénétrable.

\- Et pourquoi tu es là à prendre tranquillement ton café au lieu de lui tenir les cheveux et de prendre tes responsabilités ?

Sasuke se retint de répliquer que c'était Sakura qui en avait eu l'idée, il est vrai que la conception n'était pas la partie la plus désagréable, loin de là. Il finit donc son bol de café d'un trait, et partit se comporter en adorable gentil mari.

_Uchiha_

Les parents de Sakura furent absolument ravis d'apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir d'autres petits-enfants. Commença alors à se poser une question primordiale.

\- Quand comptez-vous déménager ? S'enquit Mebuki.

Sasuke se rendit alors compte que non, en effet le petit appartement qu'ils louaient depuis que Sakura avait détruit la maison n'était pas le moins du monde assez grand pour quatre.

\- Disons que c'est compliqué de trouver une maison avec six chambres dans nos prix, répondit Sakura.

Bizarrement, ça n'étonna pas Sasuke que son épouse ait déjà pensé à tout cela.

\- C'est étonnant, nota Mebuki, ce ne devrait pas être un souci avec la fortune des Uchiha.

\- Une fortune ? S'étonna Sasuke.

\- Eh bien, oui, appuya Kisashi, toutes les possessions des Uchiha sont passées à ton nom quand ta famille a… disparu, fit délicatement le père de Sakura. Ça avait fait grand bruit à l'époque, même si le Hokage s'occupait réellement de gérer tout cela.

\- Le Hokage, hein… Fit d'un air sombre Sasuke.

Et lui qui se demandait comment les Hokage successifs avaient trouvé l'argent pour reconstruire le village.

\- Après, il est fort possible, qu'elle t'ait été définitivement retirée suite à ta désertion, nuança Mebuki.

Sasuke acquiesça, se leva, enfila son manteau et attrapa sa Kusanagi.

\- Sasuke, où vas-tu ? S'étonna Sakura.

\- Rendre visite à Naruto.

\- Armé jusqu'aux dents ? Fit sceptiquement la rose.

\- Oui, à ce soir…

\- Mais il n'est que dix heures !

Sasuke claqua la porte sans répondre.

_Uchiha_

Finalement, Naruto ne s'avéra pas être un homme politique vénal cherchant à s'en mettre plein les fouilles (personne n'en fut vraiment surpris, mais passons). Le compte en banque de l'Uchiha l'attendait toujours bien sagement. A peine ponctionné d'environ la moitié de son contenu, retrait datant de l'après Pain, et du court mandat de Danzo Shimura. Sasuke éprouva une joie mesquine et parfaitement déplacée d'avoir tué le vieil homme. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallut que deux semaines à Naruto pour convaincre son conseil qu'il était parfaitement sans danger de rendre son argent à Sasuke. Quand on connaissait la ténacité des membres du conseil à camper sur leurs positions, c'était un véritable exploit.

_Uchiha_

Une fois en possession de ce capital financier, les deux époux entreprirent de visiter des maisons. Et Kami-sama seul savait combien ils y passèrent du temps. Ils se révélèrent bien vite être le pire cauchemar des agences immobilières. Pas parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, mais plutôt parce qu'ils l'étaient trop.

\- Alors, nous avons ici un bien de deux cents mètres carrés entièrement rénové. Comme vous le voyez nous avons ici une superbe pièce à vivre de soixante mètres carrés avec cuisine ouverte.

\- Je n'aime pas, y'a des marches partout, pourquoi le séjour n'est pas fait d'un seul niveau ? Interrompit Sakura.

\- Euh, eh bien, il y a un côté architecte.

\- Déjà qu'un escalier c'est dangereux avec les enfants en bas âge, si vous en mettez partout ! commença à s'agacer la rose.

\- Mais…

\- Elle a dit que c'était dangereux pour les enfants, intervint Sasuke d'une voix polaire.

\- …

Et quand ce n'était pas Sakura qui commençait à critiquer…

\- Cinq chambres de tailles égales ? Fit Sasuke d'une voix glaciale. Vous savez vous servir de vos yeux ? On voit bien qu'il y a des différences énormes entre chacune des chambres.

Il leur fallut moins de deux semaines pour être blacklistés de toutes les agences immobilières de Konoha. Même le magot des Uchiha n'était pas suffisamment alléchant pour leur rouvrir les portes. Naruto, à qui on n'avait rien demandé, vint tout de même un soir leur donner son avis.

\- Vous savez, si aucune maison ne vous plaît, vous n'avez qu'à la faire construire vous-même !

Les Uchiha s'entre-regardèrent, honteux de ne pas avoir songé à cette solution. Le Uzumaki, en bon ami, leur donna un dossier contenant la liste de tous les terrains constructibles à vendre à Konoha. En moins de deux jours, le couple parvint à obtenir un rendez-vous dans un cabinet d'architecte, sans menacer ni traumatiser personne.

_Uchiha_

**Acte III : La grossesse**

Sakura, montée sur un escabeau, fouillait en haut d'un placard. Elle poussa une exclamation de triomphe quand elle mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle dévala l'escabeau et posa l'encombrant contenant au sol. Sasuke et Saradai la trouvèrent entourée d'une pile de vêtements en revenant de l'entraînement.

\- C'est quoi tout ça maman ? S'enquit l'adolescente.

\- Mes vêtements de grossesse, je savais bien que je les avais rangés quelque part.

Le regard de Sasuke scanna la pièce et tomba sur l'escabeau.

\- Sakura, es-tu montée sur l'escabeau ? C'est dangereux, et si tu étais tombée ?

La rose leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va, je vois encore mes pieds, et j'ai fait attention ! Et vous aviez entraînement ce matin.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, ou me le dire hier soir, je te l'aurais descendu…

\- Sasuke, le coupa la rose. Je vais bien, tout va bien. Il se trouve que ce matin en m'habillant je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse l'inventaire des vêtements de grossesse qu'il me restait. D'ailleurs, cet après-midi tu m'accompagne, c'est shopping !

Le reste de la journée de mérita pas d'être décrit aux yeux de Sasuke.

_Uchiha_

Sakura, confortablement installée dans son canapé bavardait gaiement avec Ino, une main distraitement posée sur son ventre qui présentait un joli arrondi conforme à son cinquième mois de grossesse, dehors, les oiseaux de mai chantaient à vive voix.

\- Et là, Inojin me sort qu'il trouve que ce n'est pas si important que ça. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Mais que va devenir le clan Yamanaka si nos techniques ne sont plus transmises ? Se lamenta la blonde.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un autre enfant, observa Sakura.

\- Euh, non merci ma chérie, on n'a pas tous des clans à reconstruire, refusa diplomatiquement Ino.

\- Et puis, Inojin est jeune, il ne comprend pas encore l'importance que ces techniques revêtent pour toi. Laisse-lui le temps de grandir. Il a le droit d'être insouciant, il n'est pas né dans une époque aussi troublée que la nôtre…

Ino se tapota la lèvre, pensive, tout en jetant un regard profond à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu sais, j'avais déjà remarqué que les femmes changent en devenant maman, de façon bien plus flagrante que les hommes. Toi, je crois que ça te rend de plus en plus réfléchie.

La bouche de Sakura s'arrondie sous la surprise, et ses joues rosirent.

\- Euh, eh bien, merci Ino… Je devrais être sacrément sage d'ici dix ans, ironisa Sakura pour repousser la vague d'émotion qui la prenait.

Ou pas, la rose, fondit en larme, touchée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être par les compliments d'Ino. La faute aux hormones.

_Uchiha_

Depuis que les formes de Sakura annonçaient à tout un chacun qu'elle attendait un enfant, Sasuke s'était avéré tout aussi câlin que protecteur. Il n'aimait rien temps que passer de longues minutes à caresser l'arrondi du ventre de son épouse. Ou à jeter des regards menaçants et des objets tranchants à tous ceux qui faisaient mine d'approcher de trop près de son épouse. La première chose qu'il fit donc quand Sakura se mit l'embrasser avec passion et à retirer son t-shirt fut :

\- Mais, et le bébé ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- T'inquiète, mon col de l'utérus est hyper tonique d'après la gynéco !

Et y'avais pas que le col qu'était tonique…

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hmf, fit le brun, très confortablement installé contre les courbes de son épouse.

\- Tu voudrais qu'elle couleur pour la chambre du bébé ?

\- Rouge, répondit Sasuke sans réfléchir.

\- Ça risque de faire un peu agressif, non ?

Les différentes significations du rouge défilèrent dans la tête du brun. Et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément très adapté à un bébé.

\- Le bébé va naître avant que la maison soit livrée, on saura donc son sexe, nota le brun. Mais pas de papier peint à motif. Ou que rose ou bleu !

Sasuke avait insisté sur le fait de garder la surprise, au moins pour celui-là.

\- D'accord avec toi, trop cliché. On reste sur des teintes neutres ?

\- Ouais, genre du gris ?

\- Sans doute un peu fade, sauf si on rajoute quelques touches de rouge, non ?

\- Vendu, grogna Sasuke en se calant encore plus confortablement contre sa femme.

_Uchiha_

Sakura entamait son septième mois de grossesse quand ils firent une visite de suivi des travaux de la maison. Après une féroce bataille, Sasuke avait obtenu qu'elle ne se déplace plus par la suite au chantier. Mais la chaleur de juillet l'inquiétait, il pressait donc le promoteur dans sa visite. Le gros ventre de la jeune femme attirait d'ailleurs les regards de toutes les ouvrières et tous les ouvriers. Après d'âpres discussions avec l'architecte, le couple s'était décidé pour une maison à trois niveaux plus un sous-sol, construite dans un style mêlant le traditionnel et le moderne. Pour l'instant, seules les fondations étaient posées, et les engins de chantier envahissaient le terrain des Uchiha.

\- Lors de votre prochaine visite, le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol devraient être achevés, expliqua le promoteur. On va lui faire une belle chambre à ce bébé ! fit-il en se penchant vers le ventre de Sakura dans l'évidente intention de le toucher.

La kusanagi de Sasuke lui passa alors sous le nez avec un sifflement effilé. Le promoteur se figea, une coulée de sueur froide dans le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une grande circonférence que mon ventre appartient à l'espace publique ! Tonna Sakura.

Le promoteur recula doucement en tremblant, et marmonnant des excuses. Sasuke lui jeta un regard menaçant, et le couple s'en fut d'une démarche régalienne.

_Uchiha_

Sasuke regarda le ventre de son épouse comme s'il s'attendait à en voir sortir un alien. Et vu la façon dont il se déformait sous les mouvements du bébé, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure.

\- Il commence à être à l'étroit, expliqua Sakura, et aoutch, mais quelle brute !

\- Tu vas vraiment tenir encore trois semaines ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- Je peux, comme je peux accoucher demain.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard angoissé.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas encore perdu mon bouchon muqueux. Dans tous les cas, le bébé est bien positionné, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je m'occupe de la cuisine à partir de maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- Il faut que tu évites la station debout, non ?

Sakura grimaça, se souvenant également de ce conseil de Shizune.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Gémit Sakura. Si je reste enfermée à rien faire je vais tourner en rond.

\- Tu peux venir au terrain d'entraînement pour nous regarder, proposa Sasuke.

L'idée plut beaucoup à Sakura, et c'est donc chargé comme un mulet que l'Uchiha emmena sa femme jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Parce qu'avec le soleil d'août il était hors de question que Sakura attrape une insolation. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sakura fut confortablement installée sur une chaise longue sous un parasol avec à portée de main à boire, à manger et à lire. Boruto regarda bizarrement l'installation en arrivant sur le terrain d'entraînement, mais ne posa pas de questions.

\- Sakura, où est-ce que tu vas ? Surgit soudain Sasuke alors que son épouse se levait de sa chaise longue.

\- Faut que j'aille faire un tour aux toilettes, y'en a à deux cents mètres, ne t'en fais pas !

Sasuke jeta un regard sans équivoque à Saradai qui arrivait essoufflée, et se rappela soudain qu'elle aussi elle voulait aller aux toilettes, et attends-moi maman !

_Uchiha_

**Acte IV : L'accouchement**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par un doux fumet qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Sasuke, un plateau à la main qui refermait doucement la porte de leur chambre avec son pied.

\- Bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Hmf, le bébé bouge vraiment beaucoup, grogna la rose. Tu m'aides à me lever ?

Sans se faire prier, le brun posa son plateau pour offrir une main secourable à son épouse. Celle-ci marcha en canard jusqu'aux toilettes pour se soulager. Depuis bientôt deux jours, les journées de Sakura se résumaient à manger, dormir, aller aux toilettes et méditer sur le canapé.

\- Ce bébé me pèse sur les hanches, grogna-t-elle en revenant se coucher.

\- Il ne devrait plus trop tarder, non ?

\- Ah ça, il peut arriver n'importe quand.

Et c'est donc pendant le dernier jour d'août, pendant une tempête avec des rafales à décorner des bœufs que Sakura annonça à Sasuke que les contractions qu'elle avait depuis quatre heures du matin se rapprochait, et qu'il fallait aller à l'hôpital, maintenant !

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais des contractions plus tôt ! Râla le Uchiha en marchant rapidement dans les rues sombres de Konoha.

Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de n'avoir qu'un bras. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas transporter Sakura en bondissant de toit en toit en toute sécurité.

\- J'en ai eu plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, mais elles étaient très espacées et s'arrêtaient au bout d'une heure, répondit calmement Sakura en contrôlant sa respiration.

Sasuke continua à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante sur tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Un médecin ! Vite ! Clama-t-il en arrivant. Ma femme accouche !

Il ne reçut que des regards désintéressés du personnel soignant qui lui indiquèrent d'aller à l'accueil, comme tout le monde. Si Sakura ne l'avait pas saisi par le bras à ce moment-là, il aurait massacré tout le monde. La jeune femme, bien plus prête que son époux, extirpa du sac de maternité son dossier complété.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame Uchiha, veuillez-vous installer dans ce fauteuil, nous allons vous transférer jusqu'à votre chambre, lui enjoignit une infirmière souriante.

Sasuke suivit le transfert d'un œil vigilant, prêt à massacrer quiconque ferait un geste suspect. Il saisit donc à la gorge l'abruti qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sakura sans s'annoncer. Abruti qui s'avéra être Karin. Un peu déstabilisé, Sasuke regarda la rousse gargouiller à la recherche d'air sans réagir.

\- Sasuke, lâche-la, soupira Sakura.

Karin inspira avec un délice évident une goulée d'air quand le Uchiha obéit à son épouse.

\- Putain, je crois que je vais aller chercher le Hokage pour que tu lui tapes dessus grogna la rousse. T'es trop stressé mon pauvre.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais pas plus d'une seconde, il était trop occupé à regarder Sakura. Pas d'un air anxieux, pas du tout. Du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna soudain le Uchiha.

\- Bah, je viens aider Sakura. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Saradai m'a appelé, sinon j'aurai tout loupé !

\- C'est pour ça que t'es venue à Konoha ! Réalisa soudain Sasuke dans un éclair de génie.

Karin le regarda avec commisération.

\- Mon pauvre Sasuke, déjà gâteux à ton âge… Railla-t-elle.

Le Uchiha lutta contre l'envie de l'étrangler. Il le ferait plus tard, quand Sakura aurait accouché et qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de Karin.

_Uchiha_

Le soleil se levait que le bébé n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, mais d'après Karin, d'ici deux heures ça serait bouclé. Alors en attendant, Sasuke faisait absolument tout ce que Sakura lui demandait, que ce soit de lui masser les épaules ou bien d'aller lui chercher à boire, à manger, de l'aider à marcher, à aller aux toilettes… Il fallut plusieurs jours après la naissance à Sasuke pour réaliser que sa femme l'avait envoyé se balader aux quatre coins de l'hôpital juste pour ne plus avoir une boule de nerf entre les pattes. Et puis, vers dix heures du matin, une armée de soignants (deux) entra dans la chambre de Sakura sous le regard affolé de Sasuke. Quoi, pourquoi ?

\- Aller Sakura, il va falloir pousser maintenant ! L'enjoignit Karin.

Oh putain, le bébé arrivait, le bébé arrivait le bébé arrivait ! Fut la seule pensée cohérente de Sasuke pendant la demi-heure qui suivit. Très déconnecté de la réalité, il observa Karin et deux soignants aider sa femme à se placer sur le siège d'accouchement. Pendant que Karin se penchait entre les cuisses écartées de Sakura (Sasuke l'aurait d'ailleurs décapitée pour ça s'il n'avait pas été aussi à l'ouest), l'un des soignants collait des électrodes sur le ventre de Sakura. Le deuxième se plaça derrière Karin, prêt à intervenir si besoin.

\- Allez Sakura, tu l'as déjà fait, et dans des conditions bien pire que ça, l'encouragea Karin.

Sakura ne répondit pas, concentrée sur sa respiration et ses contractions. Dans la brume qui paralysait son esprit, Sasuke se dit quand même qu'elle en avait du courage sa femme de vouloir endurer tout ça pour lui. Il se rendit alors compte de l'absurde distance qu'il avait mis entre eux à l'entrée des soignants. Ce n'était pas digne d'un futur père. Dans une illumination fulgurante (pour l'état de déconnexion de son cerveau), Sasuke s'approcha et saisit la main de sa femme.

\- Allez Sakura, tout va bien se passer, je suis là.

La rose lui jeta un regard trop plein d'émotion pour être facilement interprétable. Son esquisse de sourire se crispa à la suite d'une contraction, et un gémissement étouffé lui échappa.

\- Je vois la tête, courage Sakura, on y est presque ! Fit Karin.

\- Shannaro ! Cria Sakura en brisant entre ses doigts l'un des montant du siège d'accouchement, mais faisant attention aux doigts de son époux.

\- C'est bien Sakura, la tête passée, tu as fait le plus dur !

Après encore quelques cris et gesticulations, il y eut un peu d'agitation autour de Karin, et le cri d'un nouveau-né se fit entendre. Sakura devint toute molle, et se laissa aller en arrière, le regard vide. Mais Sasuke, décidément un bien mauvais mari, n'eut pas le moindre regard pour elle. Toute son attention était captée par la petite silhouette hurlante que Karin tenait dans ses bras.

\- Sasuke, tu veux couper le cordon ? Lui proposa la rousse.

Le brun acquiesça, et d'un geste un peu maladroit coupa le morceau de chair qui… qui sortait de son épouse et de son bébé. OK, ça, même l'esprit embrumé de Sasuke comprenait que c'était immonde.

\- Et voilà, félicitation pour votre petit garçon, souffla doucement Karin en déposant le bébé dans les bras de Sakura.

La rose eut un sourire si tendre envers le bébé que Sasuke en fut intimidé, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher ses yeux du nouveau-né. Il était si petit, si fragile, avec déjà une touffe de cheveux brun sur la tête. Avec empressement, le bébé se mit à téter le sein que Sakura lui présenta. Sakura tendit soudain une main vers Sasuke, sans lâcher du regard son bébé.

\- Sasuke, vient ici, vient voir ton fils, chuchota-t-elle.

Presque comme dans un rêve, le brun saisit la main tendue et se rapprocha du lit. Complètement obnubilé par son fils, il ne remarqua même pas le personnel soignant sortir. Seule Karin resta, bien qu'un peu en retrait. La famille partagea de longues minutes de communion, jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit rassasié, et lâche le mamelon nourricier.

\- Il est… est parfait, murmura Sasuke, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Mais, si petit et fragile.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? S'enquit Sakura.

Sasuke aurait voulu refuser, arguer qu'avec un seul bras il allait le faire tomber. Mais il se surpris à prendre délicatement le bébé et à le caler tant bien que mal.

\- Vous, accompagnez Monsieur Uchiha et montrez-lui comment laver le bébé, lança Karin à une soignante qui venait d'entrer.

\- Et Sakura ? S'inquiéta soudain Sasuke à l'idée d'être laissé seul avec son bébé.

\- Elle a un placenta à expulser, et croit moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça, commenta Karin en poussant avec douceur et fermeté Sasuke vers la sortie.

\- Par ici Monsieur Uchiha, l'enjoignit la soignante avec le sourire. On aller laver le petit. Il est vraiment adorable, commenta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, comment l'avez-vous appelé ?

_Uchiha_

**Acte V : Itachi Uchiha**

Une fois le bébé lavé et posé dans un berceau dans la chambre de Sakura, Sasuke se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'en informer leurs amis les plus proches. Il laissa donc un clone d'ombre garder son épouse et son fils et fila. Il commença par rendre visite à Mebuki et Kisashi.

\- C'est un garçon, fut la première chose que déclara Sasuke avec une immense fierté.

Il fallut qu'il le dise à haute voix pour réaliser à quel point il était en effet fier de la naissance de son enfant. La réaction des grands-parents ne se fit pas attendre. Ils félicitèrent le géniteur, et décidèrent de rendre immédiatement visite à leur fille et à leur petit-fils. Le second sur la liste fut Naruto. Celui sauta de joie et donna une bourrade virile à son ami.

\- Il faut fêter ça ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

\- Naruto… fit Hinata d'un air sérieux.

Celui-ci regarda son épouse d'un air implorant, puis baissa les armes. Cela amusa Sasuke de voir que l'un des plus puissants ninjas du monde s'écrasait littéralement devant sa femme.

\- Bon, on fera la fête plus tard, sans alcool ajouta précipitamment Naruto face au regard de sa femme. Et sans trop de bruit, faut pas réveiller le bébé, hein ! Même si c'est surtout lui qui va te réveiller dans les mois à venir !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et partit annoncer à Kakashi la nouvelle. Avant la fin de la journée, et grâce, ou à cause, de Naruto, tout le village était au courant de la naissance du nouvel Uchiha.

_Uchiha_

Trois jours après l'accouchement, Sakura et le petit Itachi rentrèrent à la maison. En attendant que leur maison soit finie d'être construite le berceau d'Itachi avait été installé dans la chambre du couple. Bien qu'il ait passé ses journées à l'hôpital avec son épouse, Sasuke était rentré chaque soir à la maison. Le retour d'Itachi et Sakura marqua donc le début de nuits hachées. Plus d'une fois, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir entendu le cri d'un nouveau-né. Et il était incapable de se rendormir sans avoir vérifié qu'Itachi dormait paisiblement.

La première fois que Sasuke dut changer la couche de son fils, fut l'une des pires humiliations auxquelles il dut faire face. Ce fut un véritable cauchemar. Mais il lui fallut, à sa grande fierté, moins de trois jours pour perfectionner sa technique.

\- Il a tes yeux, nota un soir Sasuke.

Itachi au sein, Sakura acquiesça distraitement à ce que disait son époux.

\- Mais j'espère qu'il te ressemblera, comme un vrai petit Uchiha, répondit la rose.

\- Non, je préfèrerai qu'il tienne plus de toi.

Sakura lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- C'est, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir donné le nom de mon frère, mais il serait sans doute mieux qu'il ne lui ressemble pas trop…

La rose acquiesça, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Même si Sasuke comprenait les raisons des actions de son frère, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils restaient impardonnables. Mais ce bébé, c'était tout autant une façon de faire la paix avec son passé et son frère que d'avancer vers l'avenir.

_Uchiha_

Quand Itachi eut trois mois, et qu'il commença à accorder des nuits moins hachées à ses parents, ceux-ci le confièrent à ses grands-parents. Ils comptaient en effet effectuer une dernière visite de leur maison avant sa livraison, prévue dans quatre mois. Saradai les accompagna, arguant qu'en tant qu'aînée, elle avait droit et pouvoir de choisir sa chambre la première.

\- Papa, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle agit bizarrement maman ? Souffla Saradai alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin.

Sakura, en effet, marchait d'un pas allègre tout en portant toutes les minutes la main à son téléphone portable, le consultant, et finalement le rangeant dans son sac à main.

\- Ça fait juste bizarre de laisser ton frère, elle ne l'a quasiment pas quitté depuis sa naissance.

Sasuke non plus n'avait quasiment jamais laissé son fils. Et quand il se devait d'entraîner Saradai et Boruto, il laissait un clone d'ombre à la maison pour s'assurer que tout se passait au mieux. Il y en avait d'ailleurs un planqué sur le toit de la maison de ses beaux-parents. Juste au cas où…

\- Mais maman va retourner travailler à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine, et toi aussi tu pourras être envoyé en mission, murmura Saradai.

Sasuke resta impassible, bien que l'imminence de la fin de ses congés (il soupçonnait Naruto d'avoir fait pression pour qu'on le laisse en paix) l'inquiète. Bien qu'il ne risquât plus de partir pour de longs mois, il avait déjà laissé Sakura seule avec un enfant une fois. Il ne souhaitait pas recommencer.

\- C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi Saradai, répondit Sasuke.

L'adolescente vira rouge tomate en bafouillant des sons incohérents.

_Uchiha_

Saradai avait malheureusement raison, le lendemain des trois mois de son fils, Sasuke fut convoqué dans le bureau de Naruto. Le Hokage avait les traits tirés, par la fatigue, l'inquiétude, et tout ce qui impliquait que le sort du village reposait sur ses épaules.

\- On a reçu des informations assez inquiétantes de notre région frontalière avec le pays des Rivières. Et malgré tous nos efforts, aucune réponse du village de Tani. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe avant d'informer les Kage des grands pays. S'il y a besoin…

\- Pourquoi moi ? N'importe quel jonin peut s'en charger, nota Sasuke.

\- Il y a une ancienne cachette de l'Akatsuki dans la zone. Et avec la résurgence des Néo-Akatsuki, mieux vaut être prudents…

Sasuke acquiesça et se saisit de l'ordre de mission, au moins sa balade ne l'emmènerait pas trop loin.

Et pour être une balade, c'était une belle balade. Avec de belles emmerdes. En arrivant au pays des Rivières, Sasuke croisa plusieurs troupes armées. Il n'engagea pas le combat se contentant de surveiller et de comprendre les jeux de pouvoirs qui agitaient la région. Il lui fallut plus de deux mois, une centaine d'interrogatoires sous Genjutsu et une altercation avec un ours pour comprendre finalement toute l'ampleur du problème. Le pays était en guerre civile, tout simplement, mais personne ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, ni qui, ni contre-qui ils se battaient. Quand Sasuke s'aperçut que même les chefs des différents clans ne savaient pas exactement pour ou contre quel parti ils se battaient vraiment, il vit rouge. En vingt-quatre heures, il kidnappa le conseil de Tani, et les força à lui répondre. Il lui fallut une semaine, plusieurs envies de meurtres pour comprendre le nœud du problème.

\- Attends, attends, y'a des idiots qui ont commencé à se balader vêtus comme l'Akatsuki, le Kawakage a envoyé une unité vérifier ces informations… Et comment ça a put dégénérer à ce point ? S'éberlua Naruto.

Même lui n'avait jamais causé un tel bazar. Sauf si l'on considérait que son existence avait de façon indirecte provoqué la destruction du village par Kyubi, l'attaque de Pein sur Konoha et la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Sasuke dévoila le diagramme de cause à effet qu'il avait réalisé pour expliquer la situation clairement aux cinq kage. Cela ressemblait à une plante à l'agonie dont les multiples branches s'entrecroisaient de façon anarchique.

\- Le rapport officiel est sorti, mais le parti anarchiste a crié au mensonge, appuyé par les pro-Akatsuki. Les pro-kawakage extrémistes ont riposté. Et ensuite tous les partis politiques du pays ont décidé de s'y mettre. Et pour ne rien arrangé, quand le Kawakage a tenté d'enrayer la situation, il a été grièvement blessé. Le conseil a essayé d'étouffer ça, et a complètement perdu le contrôle des différents partis. Ils ont tous rejoint un parti. Oh, et entre temps les idiots qui s'étaient déguisés en Akatsuki ont également décidé de prendre part à la guerre civile.

\- Bon, je propose que chaque pays envoie deux unités afin de contrôler la situation et rétablir le Kawakage à sa position, déclara Darui.

\- Il faudrait s'assurer que les membres du conseil se réconcilient en priorité, appuya Gaara.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le conseil s'acheva, et Sasuke regagna ses pénates, pressé de revoir son fils qui approchait désormais des six mois.

_Uchiha_

Itachi Uchiha était un bambin plein de vie. Il était présentement en train de baver allègrement sur le plancher, très occupé à regarder avec de grands yeux sa maman s'agiter dans le jardin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Fit-elle en apercevant son fils allongé à même le plancher du salon. SASUKE !

Réveillé en sursaut de sa sieste sur le canapé, le brun se redressa face au cri de sa femme. Le bras qu'il avait préventivement ramené contre son torse pour éviter qu'Itachi ne tombe ne rencontra que du vide. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Sasuke pour se ruer vers son fils qui continuait tranquillement sa reptation.

\- Mais bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'étonna Sakura, le soir-même pendant le dîner.

Elle était seule avec Sasuke, Itachi était déjà couché et Saradai sortie avec Chouchou.

\- Et pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé ? Bougonna Sasuke. Il n'a pourtant pas dû être très discret.

\- Oh, ça c'est ma faute, je te trouvai une petite mine et je t'ai glissé quelques cachets dans ton thé.

\- T'es sérieuse ?!

\- Tu aurais accepté de te reposer ? Avec tes blessures ce n'est pas sérieux ! Et ce n'était rien que quelques cachets de plantes, rien de trop costaux !

Sasuke se renfrogna. Après son compte-rendu à Naruto concernant sa mission au pays des Rivières, Sasuke n'avait pu profiter de ses enfants que pendant deux semaines. Les abrutis qui se prenaient pour l'Akatsuki avaient infiltré le pays du feu. Sasuke avait passé près de deux mois à tous les traquer. Il en avait été de mauvais poil pendant un long moment. Parce que ce contre-temps l'avait empêcher d'aider Sakura à déménager. Et que même en revenant assez amoché (l'un des assaillant possédait un kekkei genkai de lumière qui avait neutralisé son sharingan), il avait juré d'aider Sakura à aménager la terrasse pour la pendaison crémaillère du lendemain.

\- Bon, mais comment je fais pour dormir moi ce soir ? Râla Sasuke pour la forme.

\- Mais qui parle de dormir ? Fit Sakura d'un air coquin.

\- Itachi n'est pas un peu petit pour qu'on lui fasse un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Il n'a que neuf mois, protesta immédiatement Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sakura avec désinvolture. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de mon époux ?

Sasuke devait bien admettre que si.

_Uchiha_

Mais Sakura en eu visiblement rapidement marre de ne faire que profiter de son époux. Alors qu'Itachi, quinze mois commençait à se balader de façon bipédique, la rose indiqua qu'il serait bon de ne plus trop tarder à enchaîner sur leur prochain enfant. Sasuke ne protesta pas (trop), même s'il savait que contrairement à la précédente grossesse, il risquait d'être plus régulièrement en mission. Naruto ne pouvait pas le protéger envers et contre tout face au conseil. Ce fut moins facile cette fois, mais au moment de fêter le deuxième anniversaire d'Itachi, Sakura présentait un arrondi révélateur.

_Uchiha_

Sasuke bondissait de toits en toits. Il était en retard, il était salement amoché, et il ne savait pas pour quel motif Sakura allait le tuer en premier. Cette mission de protection du premier ministre du fau aurait pourtant dû être une mission tranquille. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'on essaye de l'assassiner alors qu'il était sous la protection de Sasuke, comme de bien entendu… Avec maîtrise, il atterrit devant l'hôpital.

\- Papa ! L'interpella-t-on dans le hall de l'hôpital alors qu'il marchait à toute vitesse.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Saradai, Itachi dans les bras. Le petit garçon répétait également avec entrain le cri de son aînée. Sasuke ressentit une boule au ventre à voir sa fille, déjà seize ans, avec cet enfant dans les bras.

\- Maman est en salle numéro sept, indiqua-t-elle.

Itachi se mit à se tortiller vigoureusement, protestant contre sa sœur, et tendant avec impatience les bras vers son père. Sasuke saisit son fils, embrassa sa fille, et fila. Il entra dans la salle d'échographie alors que Shizune déclarait que tout semblait aller au mieux.

\- Sasuke ! Tu as pu venir ! s'enthousiasma Sakura.

Sasuke lui embrassa le front, et jeta un regard à l'écran qui affichait son bébé.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'ai attendue, déclara Sakure, Shizune ?

\- Je regarde, répondit la brune, en faisant glisser sa sonde.

Pour ce troisième enfant, Sasuke et Sakura avaient décidé de connaître le sexe en avance

\- Et c'est une petite fille ! Déclara Shizune.

_Uchiha_

**Acte VI : Les mauvaises herbes poussent**

Les cris retentissaient dans la demeure familiale des Uchiha. Saradai, assise par terre, et plongée dans ses cartons ne releva même pas la tête quand Suzuka prit appui sur son dos pour lui sauter par-dessus. Pas plus quand Itachi emprunta exactement le même chemin. Elle saisit par contre fermement Izumi quand elle commença à trottiner à la suite des deux grands.

\- Tu es trop petite ma puce, tu vas tomber, déclara Saradai.

\- Z'est pas zuste, ronchonna la fillette de quatre ans.

Avec un gentil sourire, Sardai vint caler sa petite sœur entre ses jambes en tailleur. La brune abandonna ses cartons pour aller un peu dessiner avec la petite. Allongé dans son cosy, Genjiro bavait avec volupté dans son sommeil. Aujourd'hui, Saradai déménageait. La jeune femme était passée jounin cinq ans auparavant, et elle gagnait bien sa vie. Il lui avait semblait important de commencer à prendre son indépendance. Et avoir son propre petit studio en était la première étape. Le fait qu'elle sorte avec Boruto depuis bientôt un an n'était également pas étranger à cette décision. Batifoler sous le regard de son père n'était en effet pas une option envisageable. Quand on songeait à la façon dont il avait réagi au fait qu'elle ait un petit ami… Saradai en avait encore des frissons.

\- Grande sœur ! Protège-moi ! Hurla Suzuka en revenant à la charge.

La fillette aux cheveux roses vint se coller à sa sœur. Itachi surgit dans la chambre, un shuriken dans chaque main, une expression farouche sur le visage.

\- Elle m'a volé mon rouleau ! Accusa le petit garçon, une lueur vengeresse dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

Saradai soupira. Le caractère survolté de Suzuka, et celui plus calme, bien que fier d'Itachi ne se complétaient pas toujours.

\- Suzuka, rends son rouleau à Itachi, déclara calmement la brune. Itachi pose ces shurikens, pas le droit d'en lancer dans la maison, tu te souviens ?

Les deux enfants protestèrent un peu, mais la situation se calma finalement sans que Sakura ou Sasuke n'interviennent. Cela aurait de toute façon était compliqué puisqu'ils étaient en plein gestion de crise au sous-sol de la maison.

\- Tu es quoi ?!

\- Enceinte, gémit Sakura.

\- Merde alors, c'était pas prévu ça !

Et en effet, après la naissance de Genjiro, deux ans et demi auparavant, Sakura avait renoncé à son projet ambitieux de mettre au monde six Uchiha. Mais Dame Nature semblait vraiment être « une sale race » comme le disait Himawari, dix-sept ans, en pleine phase de rébellion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Honnêtement, j'hésite à avorter, avoua Sakura.

Et Sasuke la comprenait. Il avait aussi pensé à cette option, bien qu'il n'ait pas osé le formuler à voix haute.

\- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir de nouveau m'occuper d'un nouveau-né à quarante et un an, souffla Sakura.

\- Mais ? Interrogea Sasuke qui sentait venir la suite.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop égoïste ? S'enquit Sakura.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'on a une situation stable et d'autres enfants ? Je ne pense pas, il faut qu'on pense à eux. Aurons-nous assez de temps pour tous ? Tu continues à travailler à plein temps à l'hôpital, et même si je ne pars plus en mission en-dehors de Konoha, je reste très pris par mon poste.

Même dans cette pièce insonorisée et plus sécurisée que la tour du Hokage, Sasuke n'osait pas parler à voix haute de sa nomination à la tête de l'anbu. Officiellement, il était membre d'une escouade spéciale d'opération de contre-espionnage. Ce poste alliant tout à la fois bureaucratie et intervention sur le terrain convenait très bien à Sasuke qui tenait à profiter le plus possible de ses enfants.

\- Itachi et Suzuka sont à l'académie, Izumi y rentre en avril prochain mais Genjiro est encore à la maison, continua d'énumérer Sasuke. Saradai s'en va, elle ne sera plus aussi disponible pour garder ses frères et sœurs.

\- C'est vrai, elle a sa propre vie à construire, appuya Sakura. Et je ne veux pas qu'Itachi soit responsable de ses frères et sœurs…

\- Donc… commença Sasuke, en l'attente de la décision de Sakura.

\- Je pense que la première chose à faire, c'est un check-up de santé, décida la jeune femme. Si le risque est trop important, j'avorte, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Sasuke acquiesça gravement, c'était le plus raisonnable.

\- Sans contre-indication médicale… Je pense qu'il faudrait se renseigner sur la possibilité d'employer une jeune fille au pair pour s'occuper des enfants. Et si c'est possible, alors on le garde. Ça te convient ?

Le brun prit le temps de réfléchir aux différentes propositions que Sakura lui présentait. Cette factualité aurait sans nul doute fait froid dans le dos aux civils ordinaires. Mais Sakura et Sasuke avaient grandis en temps de guerre. Eux mieux que quiconque savaient à quel point les liens familiaux étaient fragiles. Ils ne voulaient pas accueillir un enfant juste parce qu'il était conçu, ils voulaient lui offrir un environnement qui lui permette de s'épanouir.

_Uchiha_

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sakura, Izumi et Genjiro sur les genoux regardait Sasuke entraîner Itachi et Suzuka. Ce n'était pas aussi intense que ce qu'avait pu être l'entraînement que dispensait Fugaku à Sasuke. Mais la détermination farouche de ses enfants rappelait le jeune Sasuke à la rose. A huit ans, Itachi était le portrait craché de son père au même âge, longs cheveux bruns coiffés en épis et traits fins. Si l'on exceptait ses grands et superbes yeux vert clair. Derrière sa façade calme, on devinait un génie, hérité sans nul doute de son père. Suzuka cependant, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et sa sœur, son énergie et son impulsivité donnaient du fils à retordre à ses parents. Les cheveux d'un rose brillant, c'était la seule enfant de Sasuke et Sakura à posséder une couleur capillaire si claire et éclatante. Ses yeux étaient des puits sans fond d'une noirceur absolue. En regardant ces deux-là, Sakura se disaient parfois que la roulette génétique s'amusait beaucoup à disperser les traits physiques.

\- Et moi pourquoi z'ai pas le droit ? Bougonna Izumi.

\- Pas d'entraînement avant d'entrer à l'académie mon cœur, répondit sereinement Sakura.

\- Pas droit, renchérit Genjiro.

Autant Genjiro, avec ses yeux et sombres promettait d'être un digne Uchiha en grandissant, autant Izumi était le parfait mélange entre ses parents. Ses longs cheveux magentas et ses yeux vert sombre faisait qu'il était impossible de dire qu'elle ressembla plus à l'un de ses parents qu'à l'autre. Face à ses deux aînés, elle ne se mettait jamais en avant, mais c'était une enfant adorable qui cherchait toujours à faire des câlins. Concernant Genjiro, il restait encore un peu trop jeune pour avoir une personnalité des plus affirmées.

_Uchiha_

Boruto, les bras chargés de carton, aidait sa chère et tendre à déménager. Saradai était parfaitement apte à se débrouiller toute seule. Mais quand il avait déclaré cela à sa mère, celle-ci l'avait regardé d'un air sévère, à la limite de sortir le Byakugan. Le genre de regard que Naruto, Boruto, Himawari et plus généralement le village entier avaient appris à redouter.

\- Non, sérieux, ta mère est encore enceinte ? Lâcha-t-il, incrédule, quand Saradai lui annonça la nouvelle.

Saradai haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut bien ça pour reconstruire le clan, déclara nonchalamment la jeune femme.

\- Oh, et quand est-ce que tu mets la main à la pâte ? La taquina Boruto.

La brune lui lança un regard de chat qui vient d'attraper un canari. Le blond se dit que pour une fois, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se la fermer…

_Uchiha_

Naruto par contre, comme à son habitude, oublia de fermer sa grande gueule.

\- Bande de chaud lapin, se moqua-t-il quand il apprit la nouvelle naissance à venir.

Dans une esquive des plus admirables, le Hokage s'évita une douloureuse rencontre avec le poing de Sakura. Il se fit par contre cueillir par le shuriken de Sasuke. Il ne se tint cependant tranquille que pendant dix minutes, avant d'attaquer de façon sournoise.

\- Vous faîtes bien de continuer après tout, puisque certains de vos descendants porteront le nom d'Uzumaki… Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point Saradai était une brave petite ?

Cette fois, ce fut avec sa Kusanagi que Sasuke se rua sur son meilleur/pire ami/ennemi. Sakura se contenta de soupirer en roulant des yeux. Il avait été compliqué de faire comprendre à Sasuke que leur petite fille était majeure et responsable, et qu'elle faisait donc ce qu'elle souhaitait.

_Uchiha_

Les enfants Uchiha avaient accueilli cette nouvelle grossesse avec divers degrés d'enthousiasme. Saradai s'était contentée d'un haussement de sourcil ironique et d'un sourire qui ne l'était pas moins. Quant aux plus jeunes…

\- C'est moi qui l'entraînerais ! Déclara Itachi, son petit visage rond empli de détermination.

\- Et moi je lui apprendrais tout, renchérit Suzuka.

\- Ze pourrais lui faire des câlins ? S'enquit Izumi.

\- Veux jouer ! Ajouta Ginjiro.

Ils étaient donc très enthousiastes à l'idée de voir la famille s'agrandir. Nettement moins quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient devoir changer de chambre. En effet, réparties sur deux niveaux, l'attribution actuelles dans les chambres n'était pas compatible avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né. Au premier se trouvait la chambre parentale, celle de Ginjiro, et également celle d'Izumi. Au deuxième, celles d'Itachi, Suzuka, et celle que quittait Saradai. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de déménagement avait lieu pourtant. Après la naissance d'Izumi, Itachi avait en effet changé de chambre pour rejoindre Saradai au deuxième étage. Puis après celle de Genjiro, Suzuka en avait fait de même. Mais il y avait désormais une guerre intense entre Suzuka et Itachi pour savoir qui reprendrait la chambre de Saradai. Ce qui ne semblait être que des taquineries innocentes finirent par alerter Sakura et Sasuke quand Izumi vint les trouver en pleurs, persuadée qu'elle n'aurait plus de chambre. Suzuka et Itachi furent fortement grondés pour avoir fait pleurer leur petite sœur.

\- De toute façon, les chambres font toutes la même taille, nota Sakura.

Et au centimètre près s'il vous plaît, le couple ayant fait comprendre de façon véhémente à l'architecte que ce n'était pas un point négociable.

\- Et on ne va pas déménager tout le monde, appuya Sasuke, c'est Izumi qui reprends l'ancienne chambre de Saradai.

Parce que connaissant leurs enfants, ils voudraient changer la décoration, et ils avaient déjà deux chambres à refaire !

_Uchiha_

**Acte VII : L'adolescence**

Les mariages, merveilleux événements qui rassemblent les familles et les amis autour du bonheur d'un couple. Une période festivité où tout le monde revêt ses plus beaux habits. Des moments où les histoires de famille ressortent, et où les pères des mariés essayent mutuellement de se tuer. Dans son superbe kimono, les bras croisés, le byakugan sortit, Hinata toisait méchamment son mari et le futur beau-père de son fils. Oui, parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas attendu le début de la cérémonie pour se chicaner, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à se battre. L'épouse du blond s'était immédiatement interposée avec un bouclier divin. Et leur avait fait comprendre en quelques paroles doucereuses que s'ils comptaient gâcher le mariage de son fils, ils allaient devoir lui passer sur le corps d'abord. Les deux hommes avaient sagement décidé de ne plus se parler et d'aller s'asseoir chacun de leur côté.

\- Et du coup, pourquoi se sont-ils battus ? S'enquit Sakura au cours de la fête suivant la cérémonie.

Si elle n'avait pas été occupée à aider Saradai à se préparer et à veiller sur le petit Takeya, elle aurait été bien moins gentille qu'Hinata, et aurait assommé les deux belligérants plutôt que de les interroger.

\- Une blague douteuse de Naruto au sujet de la nuit de noce, répondit Hinata en soupirant.

Sakura roula des yeux en soupirant.

\- On verra bien s'il fera autant le fier quand ce sera au tour d'Himawari ! Se moqua Sakura.

\- Aucun risque, répondit sereinement Hinata. Elle lui a très clairement fait comprendre il y a quelques années que toute ingérence de sa part donnerait lieu à des représailles aussi douloureuses qu'expéditives.

La rose resta un instant silencieux.

\- Ta fille… elle n'est pas comme tout le monde, fit avec hésitation Sakura.

\- Existe-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui ressemble à tout le monde ?

C'est sur ces échanges métaphysiques que Suzuka et Izumi débarquèrent.

\- Maman, y'a papa qui se bat encore ! Cafta la plus âgée.

\- Bon, je m'en charge cette fois, soupira Sakura.

Avec un grand sourire, les deux fillettes suivirent leur mère. A neuf et sept ans, c'étaient des petites filles pleines de vie, qui avaient été ravies d'être demoiselles d'honneur au mariage de leur sœur. Elles alpaguèrent Itachi au passage aux cris de : « Maman va gronder papa ! ». Genin depuis deux mois, le jeune garçon les suivit, les mains dans les poches et un air d'ennui savamment travaillé sur le visage. C'est fou à quel point il pouvait essayer de ressembler à son professeur et idole, Shikadai Nara. Et ce sont des gloussements en pagailles qui tombèrent sur le Hokage et le chef de l'anbu quand Sakura leur expliqua, sans prendre de gants, ce qu'il allait advenir de leurs têtes s'ils ne regagnaient pas immédiatement la salle dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la paix.

_Uchiha_

C'est main dans la main qu'Izumi et Suzuka se rendaient à l'académie tous les matins. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois, c'était Itachi qui tenaient la main d'Izumi, la défendait face aux brutes, et la consolait quand les gens étaient méchants avec elle. Les deux enfants possédaient en effet, un caractère calme, et une intelligence hors du commun. Mais Izumi possédait en elle une fragilité que n'avait pas son frère. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités, et se faisait facilement écraser par les autres. Alors quand son dernier jour d'école était venu, Itachi avait solennellement investi Suzuka du rôle de protectrice de leur petite sœur. Et Kami-sama savait à quel point Suzuka pouvait prendre cette mission au sérieux !

\- Milles lignes à copier pour avoir frappé trois de ses camarades de classes, déclara Sakura d'une voix calme face au mot de Shino.

Une voix trop calme. Debout en face de sa mère, Suzuka baissa la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Ils ont embêté Izumi, grommela la fillette.

\- La violence ne résout rien, tu les as battus, bien, maintenant, qui te dis qu'ils n'iront pas s'en venger sur Izumi ?

Suzuka jeta un regard horrifié à sa mère, en bredouillant des propos incohérents.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu refasses ce genre de chose. Si jamais ils recommencent, va trouver l'un des professeurs. C'est compris ?

La fillette acquiesça.

\- Bien, va faire ta punition.

Le couple Uchiha en parla le soir même.

\- D'un côté ça me rassure que Suzuka la protège, mais j'aimerai bien qu'elle réfléchisse un peu aux conséquences de ses actes, soupira Sakura.

\- Elle n'a que neuf ans, nuança Sasuke.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai peur que son côté tête brûlée ne l'entraîne dans des situations qu'elle ne pourra pas gérer… J'ai peur qu'avec la naissance de Takeya elle ne se soit sentie dans l'obligation de grandir trop vite, avoua Sakura. J'aurai presque préféré qu'ils ne choisissent pas de suivre la voie du ninja !

\- Que veux-tu, Naruto est un modèle beaucoup trop inspirant pour la nouvelle génération ! Ironisa Sasuke.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai qu'il en avait fait du chemin leur blondinet de coéquipier.

_Uchiha_

La rentrée à l'académie de Ginjiro apporta un grand calme à la maison. Il ne restait en effet plus que le petit Takeya, trois ans à la maison à plein temps. Kaori, la jeune fille au pair qu'employait le couple, avait cependant son comptant de travail puisqu'elle gérait également la sortie des classes, le goûter, et préparait le dîner pour toute la famille. C'est donc Takeya dans sa poussette, Ginjiro fermement accroché à celle-ci et les deux filles se tenant la main que Kaori mena sa petite troupe jusqu'à bon port.

\- Et demain y'a papa qui va m'apprendre à lancer le katon jutsu ! S'écria Suzuka.

\- Il est où Itachi ? S'enquit Ginjiro, étonné de ne pas voir son grand frère.

\- En mission, répondit Izumi assise par terre à dessiner avec Takeya.

\- Allez les enfants, il faut commencer à faire les devoirs, intervint Kaori en commençant à ranger les reliquats du goûter qui traînaient sur la table.

Un concert de protestations suivit, mais la jeune femme ne céda pas, et quand Sakura et Sasuke rentrèrent du travail, leurs enfants avaient finis leurs devoirs et jouaient à chat dans le jardin.

_Uchiha_

L'examen chunin d'Itachi amena une grande fébrilité dans la famille. Heureusement, ce n'était pas Konoha qui l'organisait cette fois.

\- Tu crois que Konoha est maudit ? S'enquit Sakura quand les époux Uchiha en discutèrent.

Sasuke dut bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Quand on voyait comment s'étaient terminé absolument tous les examens chunins organisés par Konoha… Tout cela pour dire, que c'est avec beaucoup de fierté et un pincement au cœur que les parents virent leur petit Itachi, à peine douze ans quitter le village pour Kumo. Ils se consolaient en se disant qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup d'enfants à la maison.

C'est avec son grade de chunin en poche qu'Itachi revint de Kumo, et tout le monde fêta cela dignement ! D'un an plus jeune que ses coéquipiers, le jeune Uchiha s'était révélé être l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. Ce qui semblait être le cas de tous leurs enfants. Mais Itachi et Izumi se détachaient nettement des autres au niveau de l'intellect, Suzuka en termes de puissance brute. Pour Ginjiro et Takeya, ils étaient encore un peu jeunes pour ce genre de constat.

_Uchiha_

C'est avec une avidité aussi grande que sa fierté que Suzuka reçut son bandeau. Enfin, elle était enfin genin ! La fillette de douze ans s'empressa de nouer le bandeau autour de son front. Elle s'était coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute juste pour cela ! Dans la foule des parents assistant à la remise des diplômes, les Uchiha étaient immanquables. Suzuka sautilla pour aller les rejoindre. Izumi lui offrit ses félicitations avec effusion. Itachi la gratifia d'une vanne douteuse et d'une moue dédaigneuse, l'adolescence ne lui réussissait pas. Ginjiro et Takeya lui sautèrent dessus avec enthousiasme, touchant avec agitation le bandeau tout neuf. Sasuke et Sasuke félicitèrent également leur fille. Saradai s'empressa de lui offrir sa première sacoche à shurikens.

_Uchiha_

Les mains dans les poches, Itachi revenait d'un entraînement assez éreintant. Âgé de désormais quinze ans, c'était un véritable canon qui faisait soupirer toutes les jeunes filles en fleur. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça depuis sa récente rupture avec sa petite-amie. Il se retint de taper du pied de mécontentement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait largué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? En rentrant à la maison, il eut la surprise d'y trouver sa sœur et son beau-frère occupés à prendre le thé avec ses parents.

\- Itachi ! Lui hurla Suzuka en sautant depuis le palier du deuxième étage.

Le brun regarda sa petite sœur réaliser un atterrissage parfait sur le plancher du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Pas dans la maison Suzuka, la tança leur mère. On te l'a déjà dit !

\- Saradai va avoir un bébé, clama l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Itachi en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, il jeta un regard intrigué à sa grande sœur, qui lui confirma la nouvelle d'un sourire.

\- Tu sais que le bébé va avoir moins d'écart avec son plus jeune oncle que toi avec Takeya ? Nota Itachi.

Il avait son rôle d'ado rabat-joie à tenir ! Saradai roula des yeux.

\- C'est vrai que vingt-et-un an d'écart, nota Boruto, tu pourrais être la mère de ton frère !

La brune lui lança un regard impénétrable. Suzuka pouffa, ça allait barder pour le blond !

\- Dis, grand frère, tu veux bien m'entraîner pour l'examen chunin ? Enchaîna Suzuka.

\- Mais je sors d'entraînement se plaignit Itachi.

\- L'entraînement du ninja n'est jamais fini, assura Suzuka en le traînant vers le jardin.

_Uchiha_

Sakura jeta un regard au calendrier qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle l'observa si bien et si longtemps que son époux finit par s'en inquiéter.

\- Sakura, tout va bien ?

\- Takeya est entré à l'académie il y a bientôt six mois, soupira Sakura.

Le brun arqua les sourcils, avoir un enfant à la maison lui manquait ?

\- Et Saradai est censée accoucher le mois prochain… Tu crois qu'on a fait une bêtise en donnant autant d'écart entre Saradai et ses frères et sœurs ? Fit Sakura en jetant un regard triste à son époux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y changer quoique ce soit, nota Sasuke.

\- Je… C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je saurai être tout à la fois grand-mère pour l'enfant de Saradai et mère pour Takeya. Ils n'auront que sept ans de différence !

\- Oh putain je me sens vieux, soupira Sasuke.

\- Pas devant les enfants, fit machinalement Sakura, et à quarante-neuf ans, il serait temps !

Sasuke soupira, et jeta un œil au calendrier.

\- Itachi et Suzuka sont en mission, on n'a que les plus jeunes à la maison ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, n'oublie pas qu'Izumi veut s'entraîner avec toi pour apprendre à ouvrir son sharingan.

Un grand sourire échappa à Sasuke. Itachi et Suzuka avaient éveillés leurs sharingans peu après avoir obtenu leur bandeau. Maintenant genin, Izumi faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se faire distancer par ses aînés, bien qu'elle ait du mal à outrepasser sa timidité.

\- Et Ginjiro va sans doute vouloir s'entraîner au katon jutsu, compléta Sasuke.

\- Kami-sama, vivement qu'ils soient tous en mission, on pourra enfin se reposer, rigola Sakura.

_Uchiha_

C'est d'un petit pas timide qu'Izumi pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son aînée. Saradai lui offrit un grand sourire quand elle la vit.

\- Hey, salut petite puce, comment ça va ? Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Uh uh, acquiesça Izumi, toute sa concentration ancrée sur le petit bébé allongé dans le berceau en plastique transparent.

\- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? Proposa Saradai.

Après une très grande hésitation, Izumi finit par prendre le petit corps dans ses petits bras. Le bébé avait deux petits traits assez peu marqués sur les joues.

\- Bonjour bébé, moi c'est Izumi, ta tata, je suis une grande et fière Uchiha, déclara la fillette de douze ans. Quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais à utiliser le sharingan.

\- Il ne l'aura pas forcément tu sais, intervint Saradai.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, même du temps de papa, tous les Uchiha n'avaient pas le sharingan. Et la mère de Boruto est une Hyuga, Haruto peut très bien hériter du Byakugan.

\- Haruto ?

\- Oui, je sais, il est né en automne. J'ai eu un instant de faiblesse et j'ai laissé Boruto choisir, bougonna Saradai. Au moins ce prénom est moins bizarre que le sien et celui de son père…

\- Mais, tu ne seras pas déçue s'il n'a pas hérité du sharingan ? demanda Izumi d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûre que non, et ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu as encore le temps de développer le tiens ! Et papa et maman s'en fichent, tu sais…

Izumi rougit, percée à jour dans ses inquiétudes. Elle reposa le bébé dans son berceau, et fit un bisou à sa sœur, lui murmurant un « merci » des plus sincères au creux de l'oreille.

_Uchiha_

Assis dans les gradins, Itachi se faisait violence pour ne pas se ruer dans l'arène pour défoncer celui qui avait osé faire une estafilade sur le si joli et si mignon petit visage de son adorable petite sœur.

\- Je vais le défoncer, déclara Suzuka, assise à ses côtés.

A dix-sept et quinze ans, les deux pseudos aînés des Uchiha ne s'entendaient pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Le calme et réfléchi Itachi avait du mal à se faire à la délurée et provocante Suzuka qui lui faisait bien voir qu'elle, sa crise d'adolescence, ça ne se résumait pas à faire la gueule toute la journée, mais bien à exprimer haut et fort les imperfections de ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Dans toutes leurs oppositions, Suzuka et Itachi tombaient cependant d'accord sur un point. Personne ne faisait de mal aux petits. Et le premier qui osait poser un doigt sur Izumi connaîtrait un trépas aussi rapide que douloureux. Autant dire que le jeune ninja d'Iwa qu'affrontait la quatrième Uchiha avait du souci à se faire quant à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans les vestiaires.

\- Allez Izumi ! Hurlèrent Ginjiro et Takeya, sans se soucier le moins du monde des envies de meurtre de leurs aînés.

A onze et huit ans, ils étaient les plus fervents fans d'Izumi. S'ils éprouvaient une grande affection pour leurs autres aînés, ils les trouvaient moins impressionnants que leur troisième sœur. Parce que vous êtes des tricheurs avec le sharingan, comme le faisait si bien remarquer Takuya. Ils considéraient donc Izumi, dépourvue, pour l'instant, de sharingan, comme un meilleur ninja. Et puis, elle, elle leur faisait des câlins !

\- Dis maman, tu crois que grande sœur elle va devenir chunin comme Itachi et Suzuka ? S'enquit Ginjiro.

\- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais trop compris les grilles d'examens, avoua Sakura. Mais je pense qu'elle a toutes ses chances !

_Uchiha_

La fête pour les dix-huit ans d'Itachi battait son plein. Ils fêtaient également son passage au grade de jonin. Le brun aurait sans doute pu obtenir ce grade plus tôt, mais cela l'aurait obligé à quitter son équipe bien rôdée. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que le Uchiha n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on brise ses petites habitudes. Il avait vraiment pris beaucoup de traits de Shikadai Nara, son sensei. Egayés dans le jardin, il y avait tous les amis et collègues d'Itachi, mais également ceux de ses parents et frères et sœurs. Et avec une si grande famille, on avait vite fait de se retrouver avec cinquante personnes occupées à festoyer.

\- A terre ! Hurla soudainement Suzuka.

Elle fut heureusement promptement obéie, puisqu'une boule de feu gigantesque rasa la tête des ninjas aplatis sur l'herbe. Un pauvre Takeya balbutiant se trouvait sur le lieu de lancement de la boule de feu.

\- Je le crois pas, soupira Izumi, elle lui a vraiment appris la katon jutsu des Uchiha… On a de la chance qu'il ait pas fait cramer la maison…

A quatorze ans, la quatrième née de Sakura et Sasuke était sans nul doute l'une des plus matures de sa fratrie, si l'on exceptait Saradai bien évidemment.

\- Vu comment Maman leur fonce dessus, j'en connait deux qui vont être privés de dessert, nota Itachi.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire.

\- Abusé comment il est doué Takeya, surgit soudain Ginjiro.

Des traces de chocolat sur le menton, le plus Uchiha des Uchiha avait rejoint ses deux aînés.

\- Moi j'y arrive toujours pas, geignit-il.

\- T'as un chakra de type eau, nota Itachi, c'est normal que ça soit plus compliqué, Takeya est à polarité feu, c'est tout de suite plus aisé !

Le brun aux yeux noirs ricana.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle qu'on ait tous des types de chakras différents ? Vent, Foudre, Terre, Eau et Feu…

\- T'as pas compté Saradai, elle est Feu elle aussi ! Nota Izumi.

\- Saradai elle ne compte pas, elle est trop vieille ! Réfuta Ginjiro.

\- Qui est trop vieille ?

\- Toi ! Répliqua Ginjiro en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Saradai lui sourit, puis l'attrapa par le col.

\- Viens par-là, je vais te discipliner tu vas voir !

\- Heureux de vous avoir connu ! Lança Ginjiro aux deux autres.

Et il se laissa docilement traîné par le col jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement privé des Uchiha pour recevoir un entraînement musclé en taijutsu.

_Uchiha_

**Acte VIII : L'âge adulte**

C'est quand il passait un temps avec son plus jeune frère qu'Itachi comprenait pleinement sa relation avec Saradai. Ils avaient en effet le même type d'écart d'âge. A maintenant dix-neuf ans, Itachi veillait sur Takeya, dix ans, tout autant qu'il avait veillé sur tous ses autres cadets.

\- Tu fais le kata comme ça, expliqua patiemment l'aîné.

Takeya pris consciencieusement la position indiquée.

\- Et…

Itachi cracha une boule de feu face au lac. Bien vite imité avec succès par son petit frère.

\- Ouais ! Hurla Takeya en sautant en l'air de joie.

\- Génial, c'était super ! Le félicita Itachi en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux magentas.

Les deux frères rejoignirent la maison familiale dans la bonne humeur. Ils y retrouvèrent Sakura en compagnie de Saradai, Boruto, et leurs deux enfants, Haruto et Kurotsune, respectivement trois ans et trois semaines.

\- Coucou les garçons, l'entraînement s'est bien passé ? Les salua Saradai.

\- Top ! Répondit Takeya en levant ses deux pouces.

\- Tonkeya ! S'écria Haruto.

A trois ans, le blond petit garçon adorait son jeune oncle. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien séparer le « tonton » du prénom de son oncle.

\- Salut sœurette, tu nous ramène ta dernière pondaison ? S'enquit Itachi en s'asseyant à table.

Bien qu'elle soit désormais mère de deux enfants et âgée de trente-deux ans, Saradai se permit de grogner de dérision en roulant des yeux face aux propos de son cadet. Sakura jeta un regard sévère à son premier fils.

\- Je rigole, fit celui-ci face au regard de sa mère. Haru est gentil avec Kuro ?

\- Adorable, répondit Boruto, qui faisait des grimaces à son dernier né.

\- Elle est où Izumi ? S'enquit Itachi.

\- Avec papa, ils ont une importante discussion, répondit Sakura.

_Uchiha_

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment su s'y prendre avec les filles, et il avait parfois du mal à comprendre les siennes. Saradai était la plus compliqué à saisir, il ne l'avait vu qu'une poignée de fois pendant ses dix premières années. Suzuka et Izumi étaient plus faciles à comprendre. Après tout, il avait été plus présent, et s'était chargé de chasser les monstres sous le lit, de faire des câlins, de donner le bain, de gronder, de consoler en cas de chagrin, de soigner les bobos, d'entraîner, de rassurer, d'encourager… Et même une fois mémorable, d'être surpris par l'irruption d'Izumi, sept ans, dans son bureau au sein de l'anbu, une base secrète hyper sécurisée et surveillée. Et il avait fallut une semaine à Sasuke pour finalement arracher à sa fille le pourquoi du comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici sans te faire attraper ? Et pourtant, malgré cet exploit, malgré le fait qu'Izumi soit, et de loin, la plus intelligente de sa fratrie, l'adolescente de quinze ans pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaules de son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'être la seule à ne pas posséder le sharingan. Quand elle ne l'avait pas éveillé aux alentours de douze ans, comme Saradai, Itachi et Suzuka, elle s'en était bien évidemment inquiétée. Sakura et Sasuke avaient fait de leur mieux pour la rassurer. Quand Ginjiro l'avait obtenu, ça avait été plus compliqué, et maintenant que même Takeya, dix ans, le possédait, le peu de confiance en soi qu'Izumi avait réussi à se construire en avait été démoli.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être une vraie Uchiha ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sharingan qui fait de toi une Uchiha, répondit Sasuke.

\- Si !

A ce stade, la discussion tournait en rond. Peut être était-il temps de révéler ce que Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient jamais osé révéler à leurs enfants.

\- Tu te souviens des vaccins que tes frères et toi avaient eu en entrant à l'académie ninja ?

Izumi acquiesça, pas sûr de suivre ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un changement de sujet.

\- En plus des vaccins habituels, vous en avaient reçu un supplémentaire. Spécifiquement crée par ta mère…

\- Et c'était contre quoi ? S'impatienta Izumi.

\- La dégradation de votre vision à cause du sharingan…

Le choc fit s'écarquiller les profonds yeux émeraude de la fille benjamine de Sasuke.

\- Le sharingan, trop utilisé, rend aveugle, continua Sasuke. Mon frère le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il serait aveugle avant d'attendre l'âge de vingt-trois ans.

\- Mais, tu n'es pas aveugle ! Protesta Izumi.

\- Je l'aurai été, avant mon dix-huitième anniversaire si Itachi ne m'avait pas donné ses yeux.

Izumi jeta un regard horrifié à son père.

\- Mais, Saradai, Itachi, Suzuka, Ginjiro, Takeya… Ils vont devenir aveugles ? S'horrifia-t-elle.

\- Normalement non, la rassura Sasuke, le vaccin doit prévenir cela en poussant le corps à créer des anticorps contre les éléments responsables de l'affaiblissement du sharingan. Mais maman n'a fini de le créer qu'après le quinzième anniversaire de Saradai. Et nous n'avons aucun recul là-dessus.

Sasuke lâcha du regard le jardin dans lequel il se perdait en déroulant son récit pour regarder sa fille droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends Izumi ? Ne pas avoir le sharingan te mets à l'abri de cela, mais également de la convoitise. Tu es brillante, plus intelligente que n'importe qui, gentille, loyale, courageuse, tu ne ménages pas ta peine. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une paire de pupilles sanglantes pour accomplir ce que tu souhaites. Et quoi que tu fasses, ta mère et moi seront toujours là pour toi.

_Uchiha_

Suzuka bondissait de branche en branche, observant avec joie les hautes tours de Konoha se profiler à l'horizon. C'est dans un ensemble parfait qu'elle atterrit en face des portes de Konoha avec son équipe. Il se séparèrent après le debriefing d'après mission au son de : « A la prochaine ! » , « Entraîne-toi bien » et « Fais gaffe aux règles cette fois ! ».

\- C'est moi ! Claironna Suzuka en ouvrant avec fracas la porte de la maison familiale.

\- Bon retour ! Lui lança un petit frère non identifié depuis un étage.

\- Maman ? Papa ? Hurla Suzuka en retirant ses chaussures. Itachi ? Izumi ? Ginjiro ? Takeya ?

\- Papa et maman sont au boulot, Itachi est parti en mission pendant que t'étais pas là, Izumi est avec maman à l'hôpital, et Ginjiro s'entraîne pour son examen chunin avec son équipe, répondit Takeya en descendant l'escalier.

Et lui, contrairement à sa sœur, ne descendait pas comme un sauvage en sautant depuis le deuxième étage. Malgré ses dix-sept ans révolus, bientôt dix-huit, Suzuka n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude de ne pas prendre les escaliers.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est pas bientôt l'examen jonin aussi ? S'enquit le benjamin des Uchiha.

\- Yep, faut d'ailleurs qu'avec Ginjiro on voit le planning d'entraînement avec papa, acquiesça Suzuka.

\- OK, je vais voir pour m'entraîner avec maman, Itachi et Izumi, répondit Takeya.

Suzuka jeta un long regard à son petit frère de onze ans. Il était déjà chunin, un exploit que même les géniaux Itachi et Izumi, et le discipliné Ginjiro n'avaient pas accompli.

\- Allez vient, petite tête, montre-moi ce que tu vaux ! Déclara Suzuka en attrapant son frère par le col. Faut en profiter tant qu'on a le même grade !

\- C'est pas dit que tu passes jonin cette fois non plus, glissa sournoisement Takeya.

\- Je vais pas me faire avoir par un règlement de bâtard à chaque fois ! Répliqua la rose.

Takeya ne répliqua pas, mais se dit qu'il allait prier que Suzuka respecte le règlement cette fois, pas comme au dernier examen jonin…

_Uchiha_

Sakura encadra soigneusement la dernière photo de famille en date, et la posa sur la commode de l'entrée.

\- Mamie, y'a qui sur l'autre photo ? S'enquit Haruto de sa voix fluette d'enfant de cinq ans.

Avec un sourire, la rose attrapa le cadre photo d'une main, et son petit-fils de l'autre, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Là, tu vois, c'est ta maman, indiqua Sakura.

Haruto toucha du doigt le visage d'une Saradai âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, debout à droite de sa mère.

\- Mamie, c'est toi ? C'est qui le bébé ?

Le petit blond tapota le visage de Sakura, assise sur le canapé avec son époux.

\- Et oui, on a pris cette photo quelques semaines après la naissance de ton oncle Takeya. C'est lui dans mes bras.

Cela rappela à la rose que son benjamin n'était plus un bébé, loin de là, c'était l'un des meilleurs ninjas de sa génération. Sakura décala la main d'Haruto sur le visage de Sasuke.

\- Et là c'est papi, avec ton oncle Ginjiro dans les bras.

Le petit garçon brun regardait l'objectif en se bidonnant.

\- Et assis par terre, on a ton oncle et tes tantes Itachi, Suzuka et Izumi.

\- Hi hi, Zumi avait les cheveux longs !

Les deux aînés encadraient la plus jeunes. Ils offraient un sourire édenté à l'appareil photo. Sakura laissa échapper un sourire aussi attendri que nostalgique. Itachi avait désormais vingt-et-un an. C'était un jonin respecté, tout comme ses sœurs Saradai et Suzuka. Izumi, Ginjiro et Takeya n'étaient que chunin pour l'instant, mais Sakura ne doutait pas de leurs capacités à monter au grade supérieur.

\- J'aime mieux la photo nouvelle, déclara Haruto.

\- Oh, et pourquoi ?

\- Y'a papa, Kuro et moi dessus !

Sakura rigola.

\- Bien d'accord mon cœur, bien d'accord.

_Uchiha_

Ginjiro cracha par terre. Ce qui en plus de ne pas être très hygiénique montrait un manque flagrant de manières que sa mère aurait châtié de façon aussi expéditive qu'immédiate. Mais Sakura n'était pas là, et Ginjiro avait préféré cracher le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche plutôt que de l'avaler. Il détestait ces missions où la situation était plus compliquée que le client ne le laissait sous-entendre. D'un geste vif, le Uchiha fit tournoyer son bâton, et lança un suiton justu sur son adversaire. Celui-là, il n'allait pas le laisser s'approcher de nouveau. L'adolescent aurait pu être surpris par l'attaque en traître par derrière. Mais il avait grandi avec une grande sœur comme Suzuka qui avait fait des attaques en traître sa marque de fabrique. Alors ce n'était pas un gros balourd dans ce genre là qui allait le surprendre. Chaque membre de la fratrie Uchiha était réputé pour sa polyvalence. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Saradai, Suzuka et Takeya étaient réputés pour être les plus puissants, Itachi et Izumi les plus intelligents, et Ginjiro le meilleur à utiliser le sharingan. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant que quand il se décida à l'activer, il disparut littéralement du champ de vision de ses adversaires pour ne réapparaître pour porter le coup fatal.

\- Hey, Uchiha, ça va ? S'inquiéta son sensei une fois leurs adversaires emprisonnés.

Accroupi, le brun serrait les dents afin de contrôler la douleur qui lui martelait les orbites. Quelques mois auparavant, Izumi leur avait parlé des risques du sharingan, et du vaccin associé. La fratrie s'était sentie trahie, refusant de parler à leurs parents pendant de longues semaines à ce sujet. Ginjiro en avait énormément voulu à ses parents. A quinze ans, il estimait ne plus être un enfant, ce manque de confiance flagrant l'avait très fortement poussé à agir de la pire des manières. Jusqu'à ce que Saradai avoue que sa vision commençait bel et bien à décliner. Ginjiro avait cru que sa mère allait se mettre à pleurer à cette annonce. Mais elle avait déjà trop pleuré après lui pour s'être mis à tout un tas de pratiques dangereuses (alcool, drogue, sexe sans protection…). Izumi les avaient tous surpris en annonçant que ses recherches étaient quasiment achevées, et qu'elle pensait pourvoir créer un véritable antidote d'ici quelques mois (ce qui rendait d'autant plus ridicule le manque de confiance en soi d'Izumi au vu de son génie manifeste). Et Ginjiro espérait que ce serait bel et bien le cas, parce qu'il commençait à craindre pour ses pupilles.

_Uchiha_

Takeya jeta un regard circonspect à Izumi. Sa sœur, une seringue à la main, n'avait pas du tout l'air de la gentille fille qu'il connaissait.

\- T'es sûre que ça va marcher ? Glissa-t-il prudemment.

Depuis qu'Izumi avait décidé de devenir medic-nin comme leur mère, elle possédait également son effrayante capacité à briser les objets très facilement. Les gens aussi d'ailleurs…

\- Tous les tests sont concluants, déclara la jeune fille. Et tu crois vraiment que maman me laisserait t'injecter ça si elle n'avait pas vérifié elle-même de son côté ?

Avec un soupir, Takeya finit par retirer son t-shirt et laissa son aînée lui trouer la peau pour les besoins de sa santé. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les aiguilles !

\- Et voilà, quel grand garçon, bravo pour ton calme, bêtifia Izumi une fois la piqûre effectuée.

\- Je suis plus un gamin ! Protesta Takeya.

Mais il lui tira la langue, prouvant tout le contraire.

\- Oui, je sais, grogna Izumi en roulant des yeux, tu es teeeeeellement mature et responsable que tu vas devenir jonin avant Ginjiro et moi !

\- Vu que je passe l'examen la semaine prochaine y'a des chances oui, persifla le plus jeune.

Izumi coinça la tête de son frère sous son bras et se mit à lui frotter les cheveux. De toute la fratrie, Izumi et Takeya étaient ceux qui se ressemblaient le plus. Même cheveux magentas, même yeux émeraudes. Beaucoup avaient du mal à croire qu'ils faisaient parti de la même fratrie que Saradai et Ginjiro, bruns aux yeux noirs.

\- Plus sérieusement, s'enquit Izumi, une fois qu'elle eut relâché son petit frère, ça va aller pour l'examen ?

\- Ouais, je pense que ça devrait le faire.

\- Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra de ne pas le réussir à douze ans, insista Izumi. Itachi ne l'a passé qu'à dix-sept ans, Suzuka l'a raté à seize ans et ne l'a réussi qu'à dix-huit…

\- Je suis pas comme ce mou du genou d'Itachi, et j'écoute ce qu'on me dit, moi, fit Takeya avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Et toi et Ginjiro, quand est-ce que vous le passez ?

\- Pas tout de suite, soupira Izumi, j'aimerai bien aller faire des études à Ame.

\- Trop cool ! S'enthousiasma Takeya.

Il redevint sérieux en une seconde.

\- Et Ginjiro, tu crois que l'opération s'est bien passée ?

Izumi soupira, on avait détecté un œdème oculaire à Ginjiro, celui-ci avait été opéré et résorbé quatre jours plus tôt, mais il y avait des risques que sa vision en ait été affecté.

\- Les résultats sont positifs, il faudra voir ce que cela donne sur le long terme.

\- Alors va étudier à la capitale, et ramène-nous la meilleure des solutions, déclara Takeya d'un ton convaincu.

_Uchiha_

Sasuke comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès que Suzuka le convoqua dans sa chambre d'un ton ferme. Un ton qui rappelait beaucoup celui de Sakura… Assis par terre, Sasuke attendit sagement que sa deuxième fille se décide à parler.

\- Je suis enceinte.

La phrase claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Sasuke se remit debout en un éclair.

\- Qui ? Grinça-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mon ex, qui d'autre ? Ironisa Suzuka.

\- Ton ex ? S'étonna Sasuke.

Il suivait l'affaire d'assez près pour savoir que tout semblait bien se passer entre eux.

\- J'en veux plus, de mon ex. En tombant enceinte, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais pas passer toute ma vie avec… ce genre de personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- Rien, c'est juste, qu'on était très jeunes quand on a commencé à sortir ensembles. On a grandi et évolué, et maintenant on se complète plus. S'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé, j'aurai sans doute mis plus de temps à m'en rendre compte.

Suzuka se recroquevilla sur son lit.

\- S'il-te-plait, tu veux bien m'aider à l'annoncer à maman ? Elle va me tuer…

C'était le truc le plus ridicule que Sasuke ait jamais entendu, mais il se garda de l'exprimer aussi directement au vu de l'état de détresse de sa fille.

\- Tu sais ta mère est sans doute la plus délurée de la famille, déclara tout de même Sasuke.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu remarqueras quand même ta nombreuse fratrie, et on vous a pas fait en jouant au shoji…

\- OK, je veux pas en savoir plus, merci papa !

_Uchiha_

Un froid dimanche de février, la famille Uchiha était rassemblé pour fêter l'admission d'Izumi à la faculté de médecine de la capitale. Mais également la grossesse de Suzuka.

\- Hey, Ginjiro, j'ai combien de doigts ? Fit Suzuka en levant les mains devant les yeux bandés de son petit frère.

Le brun lui répondit en levant bien haut son majeur. Haruto émit un son de pure réprobation, et alla cafter à sa mère le geste de son oncle. Presque un an auparavant, et contre l'avis de tout le monde, Ginjiro avait participé à la même cession d'examen jonin que son petit frère Takeya. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il attendait pour passer l'examen parce que tout le monde lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt et que ce n'était pas bon de trop se reposer sur son sharingan. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait passé l'examen à peine un mois après son opération des yeux. Et il avait scrupuleusement observé la demande des médecins de ne pas utiliser son sharingan. Et le bougre avait réussi son examen. C'en était suivi des remontrances et autres joyeusetés de la part d'une somme faramineuses de personnes. Mais pas de Suzuka, la jeune femme avait éclaté de rire, et décerné à son petit frère le prix de la meilleure crise d'adolescence de tous les temps. A maintenant seize, presque dix-sept ans, l'adolescent venait de subir la dernière de ses opérations. Et d'ici un an, ses yeux seraient totalement guéris. Et puisque le traitement crée par Izumi avait marché à la perfection sur Saradai, y'avait pas de raison que qui que ce soit devienne aveugle dans la famille. Sauf si Suzuka crevait les yeux de Takeya pour avoir volé et vendu ses sous-vêtements à ses camarades d'unités.

_Uchiha_

**Acte IX : Quitter le nid**

Izumi jeta un regard satisfait sur ses cartons. Elle avait bouclé tout ce qu'elle voulait emmener à Ame. Le pays, à la très mauvaise réputation après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, avait traversé des périodes de trouble avant de revenir sur la scène internationale. Les connaissances et techniques développées à Ame étaient inégalées d'un point de vue technologique. Izumi avait donc prit le parti de s'inscrire pour un cursus en cinq ans à l'université en biologie et biotechnologie.

\- Tata Zumi ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir son adorable neveu Haruto l'observer depuis la porte de la chambre.

\- Dis, tu vas revenir ? Hein ? Demanda le petit garçon de sept ans.

\- Bien sûr, Konoha est ma maison, c'est là qu'est toute ma famille.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ? C'est loin Ame, très loin !

Izumi fit signe au blondinet d'approcher.

\- Ce n'est pas la distance qui va me faire vous oublier. Jamais. Je ne m'en vais que pour mieux revenir. Mieux armée pour réaliser mes rêves.

\- Rêves ? Comme maman de devenir Hokage ?

\- Oui, moi, mon rêve, c'est d'éradiquer les derniers risques liés au sharingan. D'étudier le byakugan et de permettre de protéger tous les kekkei genkai de Konoha de la convoitise.

Haruto, la bouche grande ouverte, regardait sa tante avec admiration. Il fut cependant bien obligé de fermer la boucher quand Itachi vint frapper contre le montant de la porte.

\- Izumi, je peux descendre les derniers cartons ?

\- Yep, j'ai fini de tout emballer !

Dans la joie teintée d'appréhension, ils chargèrent les derniers cartons dans la voiture.

\- Tu t'en vas, déclara Itachi, une fois le coffre refermé.

Izumi lança un regard interrogateur à son aîné. Et fut encore une fois frappée par la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son homonyme. Malgré ses yeux vert clair et l'absence de traits marqués par les épreuves, Itachi arborait les marques distinctives des Uchiha. Le brun grimaça.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix et qu'il va falloir que j'emménage avec Rurika, bougonna-t-il. Ça le fait trop pas de rester chez papa-maman alors que ma petite sœur s'en va.

\- Suzuka reste tu sais, nota Izumi.

\- Elle est enceinte, elle a le droit. Franchement Izumi, j'ai vingt-trois ans, tu crois pas qu'il est temps que je prenne mon indépendance ?

\- … Tu veux mon approbation ou quoi ?

\- Mais si ça marche pas avec Rurika parce qu'on habite ensembles ?

\- Nii-chan, c'est moi qui m'inquiète pour rien d'habitude. Du coup, cette fois, c'est moi qui prends ton rôle.

Izumi se mit les mains dans les poches, et repoussa négligemment une mèche de cheveu imaginaire derrière son épaule. (C'était bien quand elle imitait les tics d'Itachi et Suzuka qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir les cheveux longs)

\- Peu importe ce que disent les autres, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider. Et on n'est pas toujours obligé de réussir dans la vie.

Itachi éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux magentas de sa sœur. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour le repas d'adieu bras dessus, bras dessous.

_Uchiha_

Une semaine après le départ d'Izumi, Itachi appris sa décision à ses parents. Sakura en fut plus que ravie, elle qui commençait à se dire que son fils, à vingt-trois ans révolus, était largement en âge de quitter le nid. Sasuke et Sakura décidèrent de réaménager la chambre d'Itachi pour le bébé de Suzuka. Izumi reviendrait occasionnellement à Konoha pour ses vacances, sa chambre fut donc laissée telle quelle.

\- Euh, Gin-nii-chan, tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Takeya.

\- T'inquiète ! Je gère ! Fanfaronna l'adolescent de dix-sept ans.

Et au grand étonnement de Takeya, Ginjiro réussi avec succès la délicate descente d'un escalier les yeux bandés et les bras chargés. En deux jours, la chambre était vidée de la plupart de ses meubles. Sasuke et Sakura ressortirent le berceau qui avait accueilli le sommeil de tous leurs enfants. Et s'ils couvèrent atrocement Suzuka tout le temps de sa grossesse, celle-ci ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était vraiment très agréable d'avoir quelque pour vous chouchouter. Et les mois passaient si vite…

\- Y'a du favoritisme dans l'air, bougonna Saradai.

\- C'est l'avantage de n'être qu'une petite sœur, ricana Suzuka, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Alors, c'est pour quand ?

\- Dans quelques jours normalement. Izumi revient pour noël, elle va pouvoir rencontrer son nouveau neveu !

\- Ah la la, toujours pas de fille…

\- T'as qu'à en faire un autre, ou convaincre Itachi de s'y mettre.

\- Ce flemmard ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait une vie sexuelle très active celui-là !

_Uchiha_

C'est avec une immense fierté que toute la famille Uchiha était rassemblée afin de voir Saradai prendre le rôle de Hokage. Et cela incluait la petite amie d'Itachi, ainsi que le bébé de Suzuka, né quelques mois plus tôt. Izumi, était malheureusement absente, occupée à passer des examens à Ame. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous rentrèrent à la maison afin de fêter l'événement. Tous sauf Boruto. Il savait à quel point le rôle de Hokage était prenant, et s'était disputé avec Saradai à ce sujet, comme quoi elle allait délaisser leurs enfants. La jeune femme n'avait pris absolument aucuns gants pour lui faire remarquer que ce ne serait pas un problème puisqu'elle savait déjà quels problématiques améliorer pour gagner du temps avec ses enfants. Boruto n'avait pas insisté plus.

\- Dis-moi, Itachi, avec Rurika c'est du sérieux ? S'enquit Sakura quand elle eut coincé son fils dans la cuisine.

\- Si tu comptes une bague de fiançailles comme du sérieux, ouais, fit Itachi avec flegme.

Sakura en resta coite. La rose en fut comme sur des charbons ardents pendant une semaine en l'attente de l'heureuse nouvelle.

\- Ouais ! Hurla Sakura en sautant en l'air les bras en l'air.

\- Maman ?

La bouche grande ouvert, Suzuka regarda sa mère agir comme une adolescente.

\- Papa, tu crois qu'elle va bien maman ?

\- Ça devait être ton frère au téléphone pour annoncer ses fiançailles, répondit placidement Sasuke.

\- Oh, le cachottier ! Tu peux t'occuper de Yoshiaki pour l'après-midi ? Je vais aller lui faire regretter d'avoir gardé le secret !

_Uchiha_

C'est sous le superbe soleil de juillet, à l'aube de ses vingt-cinq ans, qu'Itachi s'unit à Rurika. Sakura fondit en larme avant la fin de la cérémonie. Izumi, Suzuka, Ginjiro, Takeya, Haruto et Kurostune, en tant que demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs portaient les mêmes vêtements La photo de mariage fut imprimée et encadrée dans le salon des Uchiha, juste à côté de celle du mariage de Saradai.

\- Mamie ? C'est qui le petit garçon ? Fit Kurotsune quand il vit la photo de mariage de sa mère.

\- C'est ton oncle Takeya, il avait six ans, comme toi maintenant !

\- Tonton Takeya ? Le super jonin ultra badass ?

Sakura eut un blanc. Mais qu'est-ce que Takeya pouvait bien raconter à ses neveux ?

_Uchiha_

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, Ginjiro regardait sa sœur leur présenter sa petite-amie. Sa sœur Suzuka. Celle qui avait déjà eu des petits-amis. Et était même tombée enceinte de l'un d'eux ! … Quoi que, connaissant Suzuka, ce n'était pas très étonnant en soi.

\- Bah heureusement que t'as déjà contribué au clan, ricana Ginjiro.

Un couteau vola en direction du visage du Uchiha. Celui-ci l'attrapa négligemment, sans même activer ses sharingans.

\- J'espère que Suzuka t'a préparée, lança Ginjiro en direction d'Asui. Parce que chez les Uchiha les couteaux, blagues, shurikens et autres ustensiles tranchants volent bas.

\- C'est surtout ton humour qui vole bas, siffla Suzuka.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Fit Ginjiro avec fatalisme.

\- Suzuka, Ginjiro, ça suffit, intervint Sakura les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais maman, ils ne font que profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur reste sous le même toi, fit remarquer Takeya.

Il y eut un blanc, alors que Sakura et Sasuke réalisaient pleinement que oui dans deux semaines, il n'aurait plus que Takeya et Suzuka à plein temps à la maison. Voir Itachi partir était dans la logique des choses. C'était l'aîné du peloton de queue. Que Suzuka reste, ça leur avait semblé logique trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte et avait décidé d'élever seule Yoshiaki. Le départ d'Izumi, quelques semaines avant Itachi avait été plus dur, c'était leur fille benjamine, la plus fragile. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Ginjiro de partir. Mais il avait vingt ans maintenant. Sakura et Sasuke réalisaient douloureusement que leurs enfants étaient des adultes.

_Uchiha_

Les Uchihas s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter la réussite d'Haruto à l'examen genin. A onze ans, c'était un charmant petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Tout le contraire de son petit frère Kurotsune, brun aux yeux noirs. A quatre ans, Yoshiaki faisait de son mieux pour suivre ses grands cousins. Ceux-ci adoraient jouer avec le petit, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se plient à ses envies. Avec ses cheveux roses et ses yeux noirs, Yoshiaki ressemblait énormément à sa mère.

\- Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna Sakura.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà trouvé un appartement, j'emménage la semaine prochaine, indiqua Takeya.

Sakura soupira, mais promis d'être là pour l'aider à emménager. Voir sa maison se vider petit à petit ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Heureusement, Suzuka et Yoshiaki étaient encore là, et Haruto et Kurostune avaient une chambre prête à les accueillir quand ils le souhaitaient.

\- C'est affreux, je me sens tellement vieille, soupira Sakura.

\- On a fêté nos soixante ans cette année, nota Sasuke.

\- Il va être temps de prendre notre retraite, non ?

Sasuke soupira, et acquiesça. Oui, il était temps pour eux de passer la main. Leurs enfants étaient grands. Saradai étaient devenue Hokage presque trois ans auparavant. Itachi était marié et entraînait une équipe de genin depuis un an maintenant. Suzuka continuait de travailler au sein de l'anbu tout en élevant son fils. Takeya travaillait également en tant qu'anbu. Izumi reviendrait définitivement à Konoha d'ici un an, et elle semblait plutôt décidée à se poser avec son petit-ami d'Ame. Et Ginjiro travaillait en sein d'une équipe de jonin sur les missions d'envergures du village.

\- Oui, il va être temps de planifier notre départ, déclara Sasuke.

_Uchiha_

Izumi inspira profondément l'air des sous-bois. Comme les grandes forêts de Konoha pouvaient lui avoir manqué. Ame était vraiment très différent. Et souvent trop pluvieux à son goût. La vitre de sa voiture baissée, Izumi regarda les murs de Konoha s'élever devant elle. Quand elle gara sa voiture devant chez ses parents, elle fut immédiatement assaillie par ses trois neveux.

\- Laissez-moi le temps de sortir de voiture, bande de sauvage, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Izumi ! Hurla Suzuka depuis le deuxième étage.

La ninja d'élite de Konoha, mère respectable et respectée, décida de n'absolument pas montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes en sautant par la fenêtre pour venir étreindre sa petite sœur.

\- C'est trop bien que tu sois de retour !

\- Et toi tu t'en vas alors que je reviens ! Geignit Izumi.

A vingt-six ans, Suzuka avait en effet estimé qu'il était plus que temps pour elle d'enfin quitter le nid douillet de la maison familiale. Son fils allait sur ses cinq ans, son couple avec Asui était solide. Oui, il était plus que temps pour elles d'avoir leur chez elles.

\- Et Saradai, pas trop fatiguée ? S'inquiéta Izumi.

\- Nan, elle pète la forme ! Tellement qu'elle a décidé qu'elle garderait sa fille avec elle au bureau !

Saradai avait accouché deux semaines auparavant d'une petite fille. Une surprise à quarante et un ans. Ou pas tellement quand on savait que Sakura en avait quarante-deux ans quand elle avait accouché de Takeya.

\- Alors les garçons, contents d'avoir une petite sœur ? S'enquit Izumi.

Haruto passa alors la demi-heure suivante à leur expliquer pourquoi Nijiko était la meilleure et la plus adorable des petites sœurs. A douze ans, le genin ressemblait incroyablement à son père et à son grand-père au même âge. Tout le contraire de Kurotsune qui était le portrait craché de Saradai et Sasuke. Les paris étaient lancés pour savoir de qui tiendrait la petite Nijiko !

\- Au fait, Izumi-chan, fit Suzuka avec l'air d'un chat qui vient de manger un canari.

\- Oui, se méfia instantanément la magenta.

\- Tu sais que Saradai et moi avons nommé nos fils hors saison.

Homme du printemps né en automne, et Bon automne né en été, oui, Izumi avait noté.

\- Tu sais qu'il nous manque encore l'hiver et l'été ? Susurra Suzuka.

\- Non, déclara Izumi. C'est hors de question.

\- Zut, Itachi a dit oui, je pensais que toi aussi ! Râla Suzuka. Je vais demander à Ginjiro !

\- Itachi va avoir un bébé ? S'étonna Izumi, il m'en a rien dit !

\- Nan, enfin je sais qu'il voudrait bien, mais Rurika est pas enceinte, pas encore du moins !

_Uchiha_

**Acte X : Le clan Uchiha**

Sasuke avait mal un peu partout. Il avait envie de dormir. Et rester assis était bien la meilleure des positions. Bref, Sasuke était vieux, le visage ridé, les cheveux gris. C'était même ses soixante-dix ans qu'on fêtait aujourd'hui. Il avait encore de belles années devant lui, surtout en considérant la vie tumultueuse qu'il avait eu. Assise à ses côtés, Sakura regardait ses enfants et petits-enfants éparpillés sur la pelouse. Son visage était ridé, ses cheveux roses n'avaient plus l'éclat d'autre fois. Mais Sasuke savait qu'elle avait toujours la capacité de briser un mur de pierre d'un coup de poing.

\- Hey, salut mamie, salut papi, ça va ?

Haruto venait de surgir devant eux, le grand sourire typique des Uzumaki sur le visage. Après avoir discuté avec ses grands-parents, il fila poursuivre ses jeunes cousins sur la pelouse. Kurotsune, le second fils de Saradai, vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Les deux frères étaient très dissemblables. Kurotsune ressemblant à Sasuke à un point inimaginable, si l'on exceptait les deux marques horizontales sur ses joues.

_Uchiha_

Treize ans avaient passés depuis la nomination de Saradai au poste de Hokage. Et à désormais cinquante ans, elle continuait d'assurer le poste. Ce qu'elle ferait sans doute encore pour de nombreuses années. Cela avait été un vrai crève-cœur pour Sasuke de la voir prendre le nom d'Uzumaki. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Naruto quand Kurotsune avait éveillé son sharingan :

\- Un Uzumaki avec le sharingan, c'est Kaguya qui en ferait une jaunisse !

Et comme l'avait fait remarquer Hinata par la suite.

\- Il y a déjà des Uzumaki avec des byakugans, pas trop déçu de voir ton clan perdre de sa singularité mon cœur ?

La tête de Naruto avait été impayable. Et encore plus quand quelques semaines auparavant, la petite Nijiko, neuf ans, avait révélé son byakugan et son sharingan. Sasuke ne vivrait pas assez vieux pour le voir, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle révolutionnerait le monde.

_Uchiha_

D'où elle était, Sakura pouvait voir Itachi et Riruka faire la sieste dans l'herbe. La rose trouvait vraiment que son fils avait beaucoup trop pris de Shikadai Nara. Mais elle savait que ses différents élèves l'avaient adoré, et que ses anciens genins venaient de temps en temps lui rendre visite. C'était un homme tranquille et un père adorable pour ses deux filles. Sakura ne souhaitait pas savoir ce que naître en période de guerre aurait pu lui faire. D'après Sasuke, en plus d'être le portrait craché de son oncle décédé, Itachi présentait des traits de caractères similaires. Et tout le village de Konoha savait comment Itachi Uchiha premier du nom avait mené sa vie.

_Uchiha_

L'explosion que fit l'expérience d'Asui fit tourner toutes les têtes. La compagne de Suzuka tapa du pied de colère face à son échec. Elle était d'une nullité incroyable en travaux manuels.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? S'enquit Sasuke.

\- Un serpent de feu je crois… Répondit Sakura.

\- … Je croyais que Saradai avait interdit qu'on lui vende des produits chimiques ?

\- C'est une ninja, elle sait comment en voler…

Le couple vit Suzuka s'approcher de sa compagne et gentiment la pousser à aller se débarbouiller. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui s'étaient pendant longtemps cherché avait bien grandi. Quand son père avait pris sa retraite, elle lui avait succédé à la tête de l'anbu. Bien que très occupée, elle avait pris le temps de donner naissance à un second petit garçon, neuf ans après Yoshiaki. Après des années de combat, le mariage homosexuel avait enfin été autorisé. La cérémonie était prévue pour le mois prochain, et promettait d'être mouvementée avec la nombreuse famille Uchiha.

_Uchiha_

\- Naoki ! Amène des pansements ! Rengu s'est écorché le genou ! Cria Izumi à travers le jardin.

De tous les enfants de Sasuke et Sakura, Izumi était la seule à avoir fait de réelles études. Une fois son diplôme de l'université d'Ame en poche, elle avait passé un an à s'entraîner afin de passer son examen jonin et pouvoir entrer à l'Institut d'Etude Ninja de Konoha. En à peine dix ans, elle avait atteint la tête du département. Et entre autres réalisations, elle avait inventé un sceau désactivable uniquement à des coordonnées très précises pour éviter le vol de kekkei genkai, isolé et décodé le gène responsable de l'affaiblissement du sharingan et trouvé une thérapie, et développé un impressionnant codex génétique ninja. Tout en prenant le temps entre deux expérimentations de prendre le nom d'Haruno, de se marier sous ce même nom et de donner naissance à deux enfants.

_Uchiha_

\- Fuyuko ! Descends de là tout de suite ou papa va se fâcher ! Menaça Ginjiro.

\- Nan ! Répliqua l'enfant de six ans.

\- Fuyuko, descend, ou c'est moi qui monte !

La petite brune s'accrocha résolument au tronc de l'arbre. D'un bon prodigieux, Ginjiro vint se positionner à ses côtés.

\- Fuyuko, maman et moi on a été très clairs. Ne grimpe pas aux arbres, c'est dangereux tant que tu ne maîtrise pas ton chakra.

L'enfant grommela, mais Ginjiro parvint, non sans mal à la ramener sur la terre ferme.

\- Fuyu, tu viens jouer à cache-cache avec nous ? Vint quémander Sakurada, la fille cadette d'Itachi.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, Fuyuko et moi on doit parler, tout à l'heure peut être, déclara Ginjiro.

\- Oui tonton.

Sakurada tourna les talons et alla rejoindre le reste de ses cousins. Sasuke et Sakura jetèrent un regard fier à leur fils. La quasi-perte de ses sharingans quand il n'était qu'un adolescent l'avait poussé à tout un tas d'extrémités fâcheuse. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être fier du jonin, du mari et du père qu'il était devenu.

_Uchiha_

Assis à côté de Sakura et Sasuke, Takeya et Kaede, son épouse, dormaient à poings fermés. La faute en imputait à leur deuxième fils âgé d'une semaine, Yoruhide, qui passait ses nuits à les réveiller. Takeya était l'un des meilleurs anbus de Konoha, directement rattaché à la sécurité de Saradai. Et même sa haine envers la paperasse ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre la place de Suzuka à la tête de l'anbu au cours de son congé maternité.

\- Maman, pipi, vint gémir Nanami, leur fille de cinq ans.

\- Vient ma chérie, laisse dormir maman, fit Sakura en attrapant la main de sa petite-fille.

_Uchiha_

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Izumi secouait la tête, refusant d'accepter ce que disaient les autres.

\- Vous êtes des parents indignes, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pas plus que toi, Haruno, renifla dédaigneusement Ginjiro, en insistant sur le nom de famille de sa grande sœur.

Izumi roula des yeux.

\- Moi au moins j'ai pas participé au pacte débile du décalage nom/saison ! Déclara-t-elle.

Saradai, Itachi, Suzuka et Ginjiro échangèrent un regard amusé. Après Haruto et Yoshiaki, c'étaient Natsuki, arbre de l'été, née en hiver, et Fuyuko, enfant de l'hiver, née au printemps qui avaient complété le cercle.

\- Et on en parle de Takeya, Suzuka et Saradai à donner des prénoms à coucher dehors à leurs enfants ? Répliqua Itachi.

\- Hey ! Protestèrent les concernés.

\- Sérieusement, Kurotsune (noir perpétuel), Yoshiaki (bon automne) et Genjiro (de nature joyeuse), Homare (honneur) et Yoruhide (excellente nuit) ? Désolé Takeya, mais vu comment ton fils dort, c'est du foutage de gueule.

\- Et Izumi et toi qui donnez des noms de fleurs à vos gosses ? C'est quoi ça ? Grogna Takeya.

\- C'est pour honorer le clan Haruno ! Protesta Izumi.

\- Et Sakurada c'est en l'honneur de maman, ajouta Itachi.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la cadette d'Itachi. Autant Natsuki, son aînée était brune aux yeux noirs, autant Sakurada ressemblait en tous points à Sakura, même cheveux rose clair, mêmes yeux verts. La génétique était vraiment une drôle de chose.

\- C'est déjà mieux que les hommages chez les Uzumaki, grogna Saradai.

Même vingt-et-un an après, le prénom d'Haruto était encore l'objet de petites chicaneries dans son couple. Bien que maintenant ils en rigolent tous les deux. Cela n'avait pas empêché Saradai de se venger à leur naissance de leur second enfant, et de le nommer Kurotsune Uzumaki. Ce qui se traduisait littéralement par tourbillon noir perpétuel. Le couple avait cependant décidé ensemble le nom de leur petite Nijiko (enfant de l'arc-en-ciel). Bien qu'avec des caractères comme les leurs, les chicaneries soient monnaie courante à la maison.

\- On en a fait des hommages dans cette génération, hein, Genjiro ? Lança Suzuka.

\- Rah, non, c'est ton fils ça, moi c'est Ginjiro, râla son frère.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était devenu une blague récurrente entre eux. Lors des premiers mois de Yoshiaki, Ginjiro avait énormément soutenu sa sœur. Celle-ci avait trouvé juste de lui rendre hommage dans le nom de son second fils.

\- D'ailleurs, t'aurais fait quoi si ça avait été une fille ? Demanda Saradai.

\- Je l'aurai appelé Ginko, sans doute, fit Suzuka. J'y ai jamais trop réfléchi, j'avais demandé à savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

\- D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, de toutes les fratries de deux, y'a qu'Izumi qu'a fille et garçon, nota Takeya.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la Haruno qui leva un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez que je commente ?

\- Non, fais-nous plutôt un cours sur la génétique et la distribution des sexes dans la procréation, déclara Itachi, sérieux comme un Hokage.(Ce qui n'était pas très représentatif au vu du manque de sérieux des Hokage successifs).

Izumi éclata de rire, et jeta un regard attendri vers ses enfants très occupés à martyriser leur père à l'aide de couronnes de fleurs. Prendre le nom de Haruno n'avait pas été une décision facile. Mais Izumi en avait décidé ainsi. Bien que de petite taille, ce clan faisait partie de ceux de Konoha. Il avait le même droit de ne pas s'éteindre que le clan Uchiha. Izumi avait peu de chance de transmettre un sharingan qu'elle-même ne possédait pas à ses enfants. De toute façon, Rengu et Akane n'en avaient pas besoin pour être heureux.

\- J'ai peur d'endormir tout le monde, rétorqua Izumi.

\- Tu peux venir faire une conférence à Yoruhide ? Fit Takeya avec espoir.

La fratrie éclata de rire.

\- Takeya, ça passera, il finira par faire ses nuits, le réconforta Saradai.

\- Je sais, soupira le magenta. Mais c'est affreux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a voulu un troisième enfant déjà ?

\- Me demande pas à moi, fit Ginjiro en levant les mains, j'ai que deux filles.

En plus de la casse-cou Fuyuko, Ginjiro était également le père de la petite Etsuko, à peine trois ans, il était encore difficile de déterminer si elle serait aussi active que sa grande sœur.

\- En plus vous aviez déjà fille et garçon, nota Saradai.

\- Oui, Manami et Homare ont insisté pour avoir un petit frère ? Demanda Izumi.

\- Euh, non, bredouilla Takeya.

Les cinq autres échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache petite tête ? Fit Izumi.

\- Oui, quels secret hont… Oh putain je sais ! S'écria Suzuka.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'inauguration d'il y a quelques mois, petits fours, champagne et tout le tralala ?

Les expressions se firent intriguées, jusqu'à ce que les mouvements de sourcil suggestifs de Suzuka ne les fassent percuter. Tout le monde se moqua allègrement du petit dernier de la famille.

\- Ah ouais, et toi Saradai, tu vas nous dire que ton déni de grossesse avec Nijiko c'était prévu ? Protesta Takeya.

L'aînée changea instantanément de camp.

\- Je suis pas la pire, on en parle d'Izumi qui n'a même pas remarqué que son fiancé lui préparait un mariage surprise ?

\- Et oh, protesta la concernée. J'étais en plein milieu d'expérimentations passionnantes. Et je suis pas pire que Ginjiro qui s'est retrouvé à faire le mariole à la gay pride sans avoir compris un traître mot de la manif !

\- J'ai suivi les instructions ! Protesta le brun, on m'avait dit d'être beau et d'attirer la foule ! Et on en parle d'Itachi qui a complètement oublié d'informer la famille de la naissance de Natsuki !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Suzuka qui ricanait un peu trop fort dans son coin.

\- Rigole pas toi, la menaça Itachi, on sait tous ici qui a raté son examen jonin parce qu'elle n'a pas écouté les instruction !

Assis dans leur jardin, Sasuke et Sakura contemplaient leur famillle. Leur vie n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris, de larmes et de sang. C'était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer. Plus vivant, tellement plus joyeux. Ils en avaient bavé, mais ils étaient fiers de leurs six enfants, et quatorze petits enfants. Sous le soleil qui se couchait, le clan Uchiha renaissait.


End file.
